


Side By Side

by ridgeline



Category: Thorne
Genre: Best Friends, First Time, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>到头来，他只是需要和自己和解，顺便再找一个很好的地方，听很多乡村音乐，喝很多啤酒，对着电视大叫，即使他最好的也是唯一的朋友已经被证明了是一个超级烦人的讨厌鬼，但是Hendricks坐在这里，为阿森纳叫好。在最后，一切都很好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

> 人物都不属于我。他们属于Mark Billingham

那就是一团乱。

简单地说，经过了二十年时间、若干案件、吵架、吼叫、奔跑、枪击、按着后脑勺砸墙壁、醉醺醺而互相斥骂而抽抽噎噎的交流、第二天醒来彼此都同意忘记的醉醺醺而互相斥骂而抽抽噎噎的交流、充满了男性气概的拥抱、充满了男性气概的亲吻（脸颊）、充满了男性气概的亲吻（嘴唇）后，在Tom Thorne又一次从医院醒来，绷带从脑袋一直绑到腿上之后，Phil Hendricks决定他受够了。

而在Tom反应过来的时候，那已经是两个星期之后了。

所以，当他杵着拐杖站在门口，肩膀披着大衣，满心想着啤酒和沙发和足球转播，打开门，走进客厅，看见的却是地板上脏衣服、脏裤子、外卖盘子、啤酒瓶子、卫生纸一直蔓延到厨房和厕所。而在这所有的一切之间，是Hendricks坐在他的沙发上，看着足球转播。

他脑子里的第一个念头是大吼大叫，然后第二个念头是想起Hendricks说的话。

Tom缓慢地后退了一步，再退了一步，试图在Hendricks发现之前谨慎而安全地撤退回任何地方。而在他一边琢磨着Hendricks这些天睡在哪里，他需要给哪些地方消毒，一边差点一脚踩空摔倒楼梯下的时候，Phil及时地抓住了他的衬衫，把他弄进了公寓。

但是总体来说，Phil没抓住他的理智和勇气，所以在那之后，Tom的记忆有点模糊。

他记得他们坐在沙发上发了会呆。

接着他看到一些很类似蟑螂或者老鼠或者有可能两者都是的小型生物在一件脏T恤下爬出来。而且盯着他。

他的神经就绷断了。

\--

接下来的几个小时里他对Phil吼叫了一些东西，Phil也不甘示弱地朝他吼叫了一些东西，他们互相威胁，挥舞拳头，嚷嚷所有从认识的第一天开始的见不得人的白痴蠢事。Phil叫他洁癖混蛋，Tom叫他邋遢基佬，于是话题转移到了Tom到底是不是一个恐同的废物。在某个时候Tom举起手，说了那些个Phil以前住在他的客厅里的时候，他不得不在浴室里穿上外套才敢经过客厅的事， **他一点也不恐同** 。Phil抓住他的尾句，扔到他脸上，嘲讽“可是后来你为什么整天穿着内裤走来走去？担心我发现你其实没什么可看的？ **全欧泳装选美小姐** ”。‘疯子’‘骗子’‘伪君子’‘冲动的白痴’‘伦敦煞笔’‘滚回曼切斯特去’'觉得你自个儿还不错对吧，垃圾’在空中飞来飞去。在很关键的时刻Tom举起拐杖，使用了骗取同情战术，然后在不到一秒后被拆穿。更多的大吼大叫。从以前Tom半夜睡不着起床在厨房里走来走去发疯到‘那他妈的是我的厨房，寄生虫’。过了一会儿，Phil用手按着脑袋，表示不想和他继续吵下去了， _你知道么？你就是个眼睛里除了自己之外再没有其他人的垃圾_ ，他说，一如既往站在道德的伦敦塔上就不肯下来，完全忽视他不知道什么时候开始霸占Tom公寓的事实。

Tom懒得理他，一瘸一拐地回到厨房里，对着洗手池生闷气，想不起也不知道为什么要这么争吵，一直到他开始习惯性地觉得愧疚。

最后，他抱着一打啤酒回到客厅里。

之后他们之中的某个人打开了电视，Sky正在放一场比赛。

然后他们都闭上了嘴，专心地看。他们聊了会曼联。没人提那些在病床前，他们反复争论的话题。关于Phil说的话。他们从阿森纳聊到曼城，再从利物浦聊到谢菲尔德。一瓶接一瓶，一罐接一罐地喝。在那期间，因为Tom忘记了他活动不够灵活，而且这一段时间里他都对摆出一副‘可我觉得我们是最好的朋友，看着我真挚的脸’表情都不太拿手，所以Phil揍了他的脑袋一两下。算是手下留情，按Phil的标准来说。但即使他能摆出来，Phil也会揍他的。有时他搞不懂那是为什么。也许Phil有某种语言发育的缺陷。

然后就是很多啤酒。

然后不知道什么时候，Tom发现他盯着电视，大声地说Phil身上没有一个关于他的纹身，再然后不知道什么时候，他发现他盯着Phil，发现Phil喝醉了看起来很是滑稽。

之后就是一片空白。

而他醒来的时候，他发现了如下这些事实：

他躺在他的床上。

他什么也没穿。

有人的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。

而且在嘟囔什么阿森纳这个赛季的布阵。

而且也什么也没穿。

那是Phil。

Tom瞪着天花板。

他缓慢地爬起来，走进洗手间，洗脸，洗手，最后决定洗个澡。宿醉让他头疼。其他的身上哪儿都疼。他没敢看镜子里自己脸上的表情。洗好了后，他抓起浴巾，犹豫了一下，围在腰上，回到卧室里。蹲在橱柜前，试图翻找干净内裤。过了一会儿，他放弃了，坐在床边上，知道Phil已经醒了。他还是能感觉到醉意，嘴里发干，但不知道为什么不想再喝一罐啤酒。

“还有热水么？”Phil说。

“嗯。”

他听见Phil在找什么，回头一看，只看见Phil的背，一半隐没在床下，纹身从瘦削的肩胛骨一直蔓延到腰上，这个角度是他以前没看到过的，他发现自己在想。然后胃里突然有种翻腾的感觉。

Phil回到床上，手里拿着一包烟，看了他一眼，一脸鄙夷，递给他一支。

“有些时候你简直就是个胆小鬼。”他说。

“操你。”

“操你。”

Tom头疼，不想继续争论下去。他凑了过去，对着Phil举起的打火机点着了烟，抽了一口。左手掌根摁着额头。因为宿醉而无法继续琢磨。Phil继续说他就是个嘟嘟囔囔的混账，Tom懒得理他。过了一会儿，Phil伸了个懒腰，翻身下床，拿着烟走进浴室。Tom有一会儿隐约觉得他看到了有什么东西在Phil的胯骨附近晃悠，而且那显然不应该在两个男性朋友关于友谊的回忆里出现。但无所谓了。

他坐在床边上抽了一会烟。

然后Tom站起来，走到冰箱前给自己拿了盒冰淇林。他打开盒子，拿出奶油，朝上面弄了几大勺，再弄上一大堆巧克力，他打开橱柜，拿出碎花生、坚果和棉花糖，所有他能找到的东西，全都撒在冰淇淋上。然后Tom回到客厅，坐在沙发上，看着电视，拿着勺子一边抽烟一边吃，小心地不把烟灰落在地板上的一团乱上。

过了一会儿，他用食指抹掉下巴上沾的奶油，再挠了挠正在痊愈的红肿伤口。

“你有半天时间把你的垃圾挑出来！其他的我要扔掉。”他回头，对着浴室说。

“操你。我才不收拾。你就像个——”

“不，操你。”

“操你。”

\--

接下来的两周里，Tom呆在公寓里养伤，苦闷，听乡村音乐，纳闷自己为什么不从窗户上跳出去，很有可能是因为他杵着拐杖，而且住在二楼。Phil除了去上班和出去打台球，基本都在Tom的公寓里某个角落里。他俩互相看对方不顺眼，吵来吵去，大量地喝啤酒，抢在对方之前叫外卖和速冻食物。Tom压根就没试图暗示Phil回他自己的公寓去，至少在这一点上他不用把电视声音开到最大，假装听不到Phil的冷笑和冷嘲热讽。

总有一天Hendricks半夜醒来的时候，会发现自己被绑在苏格兰场外面，嘴被缝上了，额头上写着‘我爱热刺’，那个时候Tom会在那里的。

他俩没讨论那件事。Tom拒绝讨论。Phil懒得理他。好像那是某种最正常的事情。某种早就该发生了的事情。他坐在客厅里，每次Tom走进浴室或者厨房，躲避他的视线，他脸上就会出现一种了然于心的刻薄表情。基本上是在暗示Tom在他心里的定位。这实在是很让人心烦。特别是Tom趁Phil上班的时候，把他的乡村音乐塞进CD机，放到最大音量，搜索了一下‘我和我最好的朋友睡了觉，我应该怎么办’后发现很多人都做了这样的蠢事，而且很多人最好的朋友不是一个暴躁又刻薄的贱人。

而且他们最好的朋友都不用每次案件结束，都要去病床前坐着看望自己又一次被某些垃圾搞成了垃圾。

算了吧。

Tom又打开了一罐啤酒。

\--

迟早Hendricks会学会怎么像个正常人一样表达担心，而且搞懂Tom其实不会跳进泰晤士河里，至少不是现在，而那个时候他就会搬出去了。一切都会恢复正常。

大概。

\--

最糟糕的部分是，就像之前那些Phil在他公寓里来来往往的日子一样，Hendricks不在公寓里走来走去，坐在沙发上把披萨渣弄得到处都是，毫无必要地讲他的夜间生活，指望Tom给他意见，评论Tom的感情生活（“你的感情生活没什么波折，因为你根本就没有。”），攻击他的乡村音乐藏品的时候，他开始觉得公寓里少了点什么。

他决定那是因为他单身太久了。

说到底，即使是按他的标准，习惯浴室里有其他人的脏内裤，那也实在是太突破极限了。

\--

Kitson看见Tom出现在分局办公室里的第一反应是看了他一眼，然后叫了两个制服警。

而在Tom能说什么之前，他们一左一右地拉着他的胳膊，把他拽了出去，一直护送到他的车旁边。及时地赶在交警站在他的车旁，正准备开罚单之前。

Tom把车停到车库里之后又试了一次，这次她至少听他愤怒而焦虑地说完了“我没事了！我没事了”’，然后她冷静地看着他，又挥了挥手。两个制服警（还不是之前的那两个）向他走了过来。Tom站在那里，挣扎了一会儿，至少证明了他确实没事了，而且还保持了一点尊严。他隐约看到法医办公室里的几个法医也出来看热闹了，Hendricks站在那里，拿着一个文件夹，朝他耸了耸肩。Tom昂起下巴，无声地咒骂。Hendricks比划了一下反V手势（1）,而且在Holland注意到的时候一脸无动于衷。

“两个星期之后再回来。”她说。“我受够你了。”

（1）英国人表示‘操你’的手势。

\--

“叛徒。”

“以防你没有注意到：我其实是法医。你们部门圣诞派对会叫上我吗？不。”

“肮脏的叛徒。外卖你要吃什么？”

“至少我不是那个被从大厅里拖出去的。披萨。”

\--

Tom半夜的时候又一次在尖叫里醒来。

Phil使劲地摇晃他肩膀。花了好几分钟才把他从全身僵硬，无法挣扎的痉挛里弄出来。他猛地弹起来，一只手狂乱地拽着头发，蜷缩成一团。眼睛圆睁，牙齿在嘴唇后使劲地哆嗦，一时搞不清自己在那里。

“不要那么做，不要。”Tom说，觉得自己是在尖叫，然后发现声音不比呼吸更大。Phil一只手按着他肩膀，反复地说着些什么，但他一句也听不清楚。他只是一只手按在Phil的手上，过了一会儿才想起那是那些他脑子里狂乱而可怖的回忆里没有的。

 _在那些地方，我是一个人。_ 他模糊地想。耳朵里又一次充满了自己的尖叫。某种笑声。骨头或者皮肤破裂的声音。匕首切开他的下颚，朝上斜斜地划上去。他们所有人都是这样的吗？而他在那个黑暗的地方等死。 _你不是有什么人要救吗？你不是要抓住我吗？_ _Thorne_ _警长。试一试。也许我会让你快一点……_

不。

那只是恶梦，已经过去了。

他双手捂着脑袋。

等Tom清醒了一点后，他抹了把脸，坐在那里，把膝盖拉到胸膛前面，依然在颤抖，因为恐惧、愤怒和羞耻。反复地眨眼。拿不准自己为什么还活着。

Phil一只膝盖压在床上，看着他。

“我没事。”他说。

“嗯。”Phil说。

他仔细地盯着Tom，然后站了起来，Phil估计是直接从客厅里跑过来的，什么都没穿，他揉了揉眼睛，点了点头，他走出卧室。

Tom听见他在客厅里捡起什么东西，然后走进了厨房，打开水龙头，把壶放在炉子上。所有这些黑暗里的声音细微而正常。他双手抓着头发，剧烈地呼吸。一直到不再觉得有把匕首正在他脸颊上，或者有把枪正指着他的耳朵。

Phil回到卧室里的时候，递给他一杯茶。他看了一眼，端在手里。他们沉默了一会儿，然后Phil打了个哈欠，自顾自地在他床的另一边坐下，嘟囔他还要上班。Tom就只是坐着，等待自己从那些深不见底的恐惧里跑开。

“这会儿我可真想吃炸鸡。”Phil说。疲倦地。

Tom眨了眨眼，没听懂。

然后Phil站起来，走进客厅，几分钟后，他回到卧室里，穿着牛仔裤和T恤，拿起Tom的裤子，递给他，“你的车钥匙在哪儿？我们去吃土耳其烤肉。”

他们开了半个小时车，在里士满的某个地方找到了个还开着的小店。快到冬天了，店里弥漫着热气，但在墙壁上苍白的炽光灯灯光里，四下还是显得寒冷。还醒着的客人其实不少，什么人都有，唯一一样的都是一副一脸空白的样子。朝手里呵着气，跺着脚，面无表情地看着墙壁，想着让自己整夜不睡的那件事。Phil要了两份，然后改成了四份。他们提着纸袋，又找了个还开着的商店，买了点饮料，回到车，打开暖气。Tom还是觉得全身都黏糊糊的。恐惧的汗水有种腥臭。他心不在焉吃了一点，然后和他想象的不一样，他胃口不错，他很快地吃完了一个，又拿起一个。过了一会儿，他伸手在纸巾上擦了擦，看着车窗外面。Phil把纸袋卷起来，塞在手套箱附近，他打了个嗝，满不在乎地耸了耸肩，Tom翻了个白眼，打开车窗，但不知道为什么感觉到一种宽慰。

“我还是想吃炸鸡。”Phil说。

“嗯。”

“你知道我还想做什么吗？”

“什么？”

“回到公寓里，在天亮前睡一会儿，最好是盖着毯子，我的蛋蛋都快冻掉了，别说你的不是。”

那听起来很不错。

\--

其实大部分都没那么糟，只是一份工作，而大部分都是文书工作，至于其他的部分，是的，总是担心自己不知道能不能回家，或者回家之后自己又会变成什么样。日复一日，看着那些东西。

最糟的部分是愧疚。他们每一个人，或多或少，最后都会回来，那些一开始就死了的，那些他没能拯救到的。那些因为他的错误而死的。每一个。他记得那些名字。也记得凶手的名字。有些人他们抓到了，有些却不。

日复一日，他上班，吃饭，睡觉，写报告，和Hendricks一起喝酒，说蹩脚的笑话，在杂货店因为一个女孩拿起黄油的样子而心动，然后想起，她是不是有点像是——就像是某张曾经贴在白板上的相片。每次从分局大厅走过的时候，他们都在看着每一个人。

他总是能看到他们。

有一天，你想要过正常的生活，想要打开公寓门的时候，有人在等着你，而且知道她爱着你。即使你只是看起来正常，做梦的时候那些记忆会一张张地撕开把你勉强地缝补起来的胶布。即使不知道什么时候，你就会一块又一块地碎裂开来，再也无法缝补，最后在低级酒馆里度过剩下的日子，满眼都是恶梦，再也不对任何东西感兴趣。有些人很幸运，有些人则不。他不知道他是哪一种。

有一天，你想要走进公寓门的时候，有人会站起来，告诉你晚饭已经做好了，你今天如何？冰箱里有啤酒。再给你一个拥抱。告诉你你尽力了。无论如何，她都会等着你。

没有那样的人。

你做梦吗？

\--

这就是一个烂主意，他完全不知道为什么他要那么做。

晚饭的时候Tom端着一杯茶，打电话给Kitson，问候她，想知道他还要多少时候才能回到分局里，她没有挂掉他的电话，但是直截了当地称呼他为白痴，大概算是个进步。之后他看着电视，Hendricks坐在另外一张椅子上，大声地给电影里的女主角提出爱情建议，怎么听都是白痴点子。然后，就像是他脑子里处理逻辑的部分被灌醉了，他问Hendricks能不能带他去Gaybar。

Hendricks看着他，放下杯子，然后对着他的脸狂笑。

“又不像是以前你没逼着我陪你去。”他记得他喃喃地说，试图拯救一点尊严。

不知道为什么，Hendricks脸上的笑容变成了冷笑。

那就是个烂主意。

半个小时里有五个人凑过来，问Hendricks厕所在哪里，能不能陪他们一起去，三个人问他今晚如何，两个人在一群起哄的朋友包围下问Hendricks是否愿意喝一杯。一开始Tom没搞懂是怎么回事，一直到他注意到他们打量Hendricks的方式，和他们的表情。然后他觉得浑身不自在。总之，Tom趁Phil没注意的时候打量了一下他，还是老样子，紧身T恤，紧身牛仔裤，一头像是用手抓过的卷发，一脸‘凑得太近我会把你的耳朵咬下来，垃圾’的嬉笑表情。他最后决定那是因为酒吧里实在太吵了，而且光线对Phil的脸玩了些把戏。

于是，Tom站在那里，十分高兴自己被彻底忽视。而且在每次Hendricks笑着拒绝，回头看他的时候背绷紧，觉得自己大概不想知道Hendricks指了指他，贴着那些人耳朵说的话是什么。

“请问你知道厕所在哪儿吗？”

Tom一开始没反应过来，一直到他意识到那是在问他。

他斜对面站着一个男孩子，看起来年纪不会超过20岁。一脸认真地看着他。Tom打量了他一眼，然后无助地耸了耸肩。

“我不认为我知道。”Tom回答。

“那你想上厕所吗？”男孩耸了耸肩。“你其实有点老。但我不介意。我喜欢你这种类型。有点像是我同学的父亲。你不是结婚了吧？对吗？”

Tom盯着酒杯，试图用威士忌噎死自己。

“这个是我的。”Phil走了过来，揽住Tom的肩膀。男孩看了他们一眼，Phil对着他微笑，他走开了。Tom等待了一分钟。迅速地把Phil的手拨开。

“什么叫‘这个是我的’，烂人。”他说。

“所以你想和一个孩子去厕所，变态。”

“‘厕所’是我想的那个意思吗？”

“是的。”Hendricks端起酒杯，仰起脖子一口气喝光，再把酒杯放下。“而且你不是真的想知道的。”

“一句‘谢谢你，伟大的Phil’我总是可以接受的。”他补充。

Tom觉得他的等级比这个稍微高一点，所以他只是耸了耸肩。然后他觉得有人试图和他说话，一回头，又是个男孩，看着他。

“这个是我的。”Phil及时地说，挥了挥手。

“那你有兴趣吗？”

“你家里人没和你说不要和浑身都是纹身的陌生男人约会吗？”

男孩耸了耸肩，走开。

Tom觉得他脑子里有什么东西麻木了，所以他转过身又叫了一杯威士忌。

Phil和更多的人交谈，震耳欲聋的音乐让Tom觉得头疼，而且那跳动的光线对他来说也没什么好处。但是这些都不是最诡异的，最诡异的部分是他从来没这么觉得自己是呆在一个陌生的地方。

他也搞不懂Phil看他的时候，脸上的表情是什么意思。

他们目光交错的时候，他看向其他方向。

“你啊，总是问你不知道答案的问题。”Phil说，靠近他，几乎是在他耳边说。

“你为什么想到酒吧来？想知道你内心深处的那个基佬到底是不是真的？那我可以告诉你。是真的。”Phil说。

“不要太过分了。”

Phil耸了耸肩，那个若有所思的嘲讽表情又出现了。但他没继续说什么，只是转过头，看着楼下的舞池。

“你看，这里所有人，一半今天晚上会和几乎不认识的人回去，另外一半里又有一半会和曾经睡过一次的人回去，剩下的一半，会在家里，洗澡，刷牙，纳闷自己是不是不够有魅力，或者自己是不是太挑剔了。到了明天，一切又会是这样。”

“就没人有男朋友什么的？”

“有啊。”

他语气里有什么东西让Tom不想继续问下去，所以Tom示意侍应再来一轮。而他端着酒杯，回过头看向Phil的时候，Phil在和一个陌生人笑着，说着什么。光线在他脸上跳动。看起来和平时不一样。他显得冷漠和半心半意。Phil舔了舔嘴唇，再用手背抹嘴。然后Phil说了什么，和他交谈的人笑了起来，一只手抓着他的前臂，他微笑起来。

只是那不是他真正笑起来的样子。

Tom把威士忌放到他面前，再把他拽到一边。

“嫉妒了？”Phil说，拿过酒杯。

“一边儿去，可怜虫。”Tom说。

Phil看着Tom，皱起眉毛。

“什么？”他抗拒地说。

“你想跳舞你就去。”Tom说。

“什么？”他提高了音量。

“你想去跳舞就去！”Tom用手捂着嘴，对着他的耳朵大声说。

Phil回头看了一眼舞池。

“不，我对那来说太棒了。”他懒洋洋地耸了耸肩。用胳膊肘做为支撑，靠着吧台。“我宁愿继续喝酒。”

“这个是我的。”他说。

一个小时后Phil宣布他想回去了，Tom没什么意见。他俩走出酒吧，Phil说了些关于球鞋的笑话，然后说他想去打台球。他们在台球室呆了半个小时，打赌1英镑和洗盘子，互相攻击对方的水平和长相。一直到Phil激怒了一群小流氓，他拿着台球棍走向他们，而Tom凭借经验，猜测一如既往Phil干掉所有人之前多半会把Tom也干掉，最后就他自己一个人站在台球室里狂笑南伦敦没人敢挑战他的权威，除了一个连的拿着半自动武器的最好还有空军支援的SAS或者太空飞鼠，所以及时地说了那个词，阻止了他们（“条子！屁精条子！走！”）。然后Tom决定是时候回去了，他俩走回公寓。

“你的警徽不是被收回去了？”半路上Phil说。

“我是休假，不是停职。”Tom指出。

“啊。”

“别想着趁我睡着，偷我的警徽玩。”

“想都没想过。”

“不要那么做。”

“但是我怎么办？我一直都对挥舞警徽和手枪有幻想。不穿裤子的那种。”

“闭嘴。”

\--

周末的时候他和Hendricks去超市补充食物和杂货。其实他压根就没考虑要带着Hendricks。但是Phil看到他寻找购物袋，立刻就关了电视，穿上外套，窜到Tom面前。他兴致勃勃，干劲十足，一整个就是精神不正常，有一会儿Tom觉得他大概搞错了他们要去哪儿。

他们买的基本都是茶叶、啤酒、厕纸、甜麦圈、意大利面和速冻食物，Hendricks在某个货架附近转悠了一会儿，然后两只手各拿着一把东西，左手是Tom喜欢吃的糖果，右手是一打的安全套。Tom觉得他脸上的表情一定很复杂，但他决定忽视Hendricks想做什么，只要那和他没关系。

“一打？”他压低了声音说。

“打八折。”Hendricks耸了耸肩。

付款的时候售货员没说什么。Tom有一会儿觉得他需要解释为什么他唯一的朋友是个疯子。但是他只是站在那里，平静地在脑子里唱国歌。

“我们是最好的朋友。”Hendricks笑容满面地说，揽住Tom的肩膀。“感情很好。很激烈。”

Tom觉得售货员脸上的表情大概就是他脸上的表情。

\--

那天晚上Phil在洗手间里抓狂地寻找他的牙刷，但是无论如何也找不到。

\--

最后他威胁要用Tom的，但是还是没能做到。

\--

有天晚上他们在Tom的卧室里讨论一个案子，喝了很多酒，Phil一直狂笑，Tom有一会儿发现自己在盯着他，注意到他想不起Phil身上上次出现新纹身是什么时候。天气寒冷，Phil拿起毯子披在身上。有一分钟他什么也没说，只是疲倦地盯着墙壁。可能是喝醉了，也可能是想起了什么事情。然后他低下头，笑了起来。他们又聊了一会儿，直到Phil懒得回到客厅里把沙发床铺设好，Tom也懒得脱掉衣服，他们就直接躺在那里睡了。

\--

之后Phil都睡在那里。

好像也没什么理由不那么做。

反正他们也什么都没做。

\--

Tom还是会时不时地在半夜醒来，尖叫、流着泪而一身冷汗想不起梦到了什么，脸上都是泪水，胡乱地说着要想什么人原谅他。Phil呆在他那边，使劲地把Tom固定在床上，避免他摔下去。然后过了一会儿，Tom疲倦地重新睡下，闭着眼睛，几乎害怕再次睡着。

“我没事。”他说。

\--

他还是不知道要怎么回答那个问题。

\--

回到办公室里的时候，Tom发现他想不起其他人休假回到办公室的时候他是怎么做的。他走过大厅，双手揣在外套口袋里，对所有人简略地点了点头，走进办公室。他发现有人趁他不在的时候躲在他的办公室里抽烟。他打开窗子通风，然后坐在椅子上。

半个小时后Holland到他办公室里做汇报，给了他一个近期的简报和几个文件夹。他们快速地过了一下这段时间的案子。他桌子上累积了一些文书工作，大部分顶替他的DI都做了，但还是有些需要他自己看一看。他们说完后，Holland还是看着他，一脸欲言又止。

“什么？”Tom说。

“没什么，你还好吗？”

“我很好。”

一个停顿。意思是 _你真的好吗？你确定你没事？你知道。你总是可以说的。但我估计你也不会说。我们中的每一个都是这样。_

“Phil这段时间都用你的办公室做休息室。”他最后说。

“我知道。他还脱了鞋在我的椅子上睡。烂人。”

Holland表情有点怪异地看了Tom一眼，但最后他只是点了点头，站了起来，走了出去。

走到门外的时候，他又退回来一步。

“顺带一说，很高兴你能归队。长官。”

\--

快到中午的时候Tom整理好了文件，Kitson看到了他，也注意到了他在做文书工作，一副‘别以为这就可以糊弄我’的表情，但是没说什么，和他说了一下简报。他和各个警官聊了一下，然后继续一个人呆着。午餐的时候去楼下餐厅，仔细地听其他桌讨论的八卦，一切都非常熟悉，有人在和什么人交往，有人结婚了，有人被妻子赶了出去，有人在乱搞，一如既往。他听见他们讨论他回来了，除此之外，没有更多的。

一切都很正常。

\--

到下午的时候，Hendricks出现在他办公室外面，浑身上下都是解剖室的气味。他自顾自走进来，一屁股坐下。而在他开始脱鞋前，Tom及时地盯着他。他回看了Tom一眼，还是把鞋脱了。他们聊了一会儿近期的案子，然后发展到互相扔了一会儿纸团，Holland经过的时候Tom盯着他，一直到他不好意思地迅速低头走开。Phil抓住那个时间，一口气扔了五六个纸团。Tom觉得他忍无可忍了，站起来，把地上的纸团都收集起来，然后捂着鼻子提起Phil的靴子，走到窗前。

“你死定了。”Phil说，轻松自在而阴沉地。两只手抱着一支膝盖。

Tom朝他微笑。然后看向窗外。有人。所以他只是提起靴子，自顾自地走了出去，扔到休息室里去。等他回到办公室，Phil已经撤退到不知道哪个角落去了。而他的桌子上的装饰品全部不见了。

他隐约觉得他有更好的事情要做，所以只是继续看文件。

反正做为报复，回公寓的时候他可以把Hendricks的袜子全部藏起来。

\--

下午茶的时候Tom到法医办公室呆了一会儿，那是整个分局唯一一个有饼干的地方。Hendricks拒绝说出Tom的东西在哪儿，虽然他找到了他的靴子。他们喝了茶，聊了会足球比赛。Phil满嘴都是三明治，说很高兴Tom又回到局里用阴沉的脸和好像随时都会哭出来的表情让每一个人都觉得不自在。他说得得意忘形，Tom趁机从他的盒子里偷走了大部分薯条。他们比较了一会儿谁能瞪到对方退步，Tom再次趁机偷走了培根。最后Phil说下班后不用等他。Tom回到办公室，继续看文件和写报告。

一切都十分正常。

\--

快下班的时候，他把文件放好，喝掉最后一点茶，拿起大衣穿上，才意识到他可能没有报复机会。

\--

他开车回去，一路听着乡村电台，觉得自己应该为生活回归正常而感到高兴，Hendricks不会继续因为觉得Tom任何时刻都会碎在地上而烦他，而且他可以什么时候想看什么什么电影就看什么。最棒的是，不用在洗手间外面等着，大吼敲门‘你是在上厕所还是在唱歌剧啊！快出来！’，这一切前景都很棒。他应该觉得高兴。

他开车到了南伦敦，然后停在路边，他坐着发了会呆，听了会乡村音乐电台，接下来的时间他就只是开着车在那一带转悠，纳闷，最后快到晚上的时候，他在熟食店买了点吃的，准备回去。

回到公寓的时候，他听到里面电视声音响着。

一开始他的第一反应是靠着门，听着里面到底是谁。他想到了一百万个人。街区里的小流氓，他抓过的所有人。但是一分钟后，他想起来了。

有一会儿，他就只是站在那里，双手揣在大衣口袋里，知道拿着的三明治要冷了，听着门后隐隐约约的声音。

这个场景大概很可悲。

但他内心有一种奇异的快乐。

\--

 “快滚出来！你是在上厕所还是在踢加时赛啊？！快开门！”

\--

大约两天之后，Tom醒来，盯着天花板，有一会儿不确定自己在哪里，因为他卧室里的气味变得有些陌生。他转过头，看着Phil睡着，一只手枕着脑袋，卷发耷拉在额头上，胸膛随着呼吸而起伏，眼睛紧闭着，Phil显得柔和而若有所思。不是他平时那副带着一股子蛮劲，满是嘲讽，总是渴望着什么东西的样子。Tom隐约觉得他这会儿打量Phil的方式大概很可能是完全错误的，而且Phil会在任何时刻醒来，瞪着他，发现他拿了一手烂牌，然后事情会变得更混乱。

但是一切安静。

他琢磨，Phil的男朋友和他住一起的时候，是不是也是这个样子。只是Tom和Branden没什么一样的地方。Tom性格阴沉，总是吼叫，经常挥舞拳头，在厨房里一点用也没有，他和Branden完全不像。

他不知道如果他们有那么一点像是否会让事情变得正常一点，还是更糟。他从来都不知道。

Tom闭上眼睛，深呼吸了一次。

\--

_为什么我要那么做？_

\--

做了一个星期文书工作后，在Tom严肃地考虑把用领带或者感谢状把自己在窗口吊死的时候，Brigstocke感到了某种善意的召唤，重新把Tom放回街上。也可能是因为他终于放弃继续节食，发现世界又一次变得美好起来了。然后就是案件。和以前一样。从帮派到某些个对小孩施暴的畜生。暴力永远都让人感到惊讶，好像脑子里有小部分地方被什么东西打中了，有时需要很长时间才能恢复，有时不能，而那里剩下的就是一个空洞，没有任何答案。Holland每次看到让他想起他是一个父亲的案子就躲到旁边去打电话，然后抑郁好几天。Hendricks一如既往地呆在解剖室恐吓警员，很乐意用Tom展示凶手的手法，有次他直接拽住Tom的外套下摆再一个一踹胫骨把Tom摔到地上，Tom拿不准Phil到底是认真的还是假公济私，但是他觉得其他人都很高兴，不知道为什么。

他们下班一起回去，聊天，讨论案子，轮流洗碗和洗衣服，一起吃饭喝茶，一起看电视，等着对方洗澡，再关灯睡觉。某种意义上，和Tom知道的住在一起的单身汉们没什么不一样，只是他们不互相嘲讽感情生活的荒芜。他们有一段时间不那么做了。

在现场的时候，Phil偶尔会给Holland打电话，确定他俩在哪儿，是否还好，持续了一段时间后，Holland好像也没意识到这个情形很是诡异，一直到Tom要求他俩不要继续那么做了。而做为某种补偿，他每天发条短信嘲讽Phil，然后他问Phil是否满意，要不要Tom再买个戒指给他然后单膝着地求婚。

“那很好，你要是系着领结，穿着短裤就更好了。”Phil回答，继续朝嘴里塞薯条。

然后他打了个喷嚏。

然后Tom需要洗脸，换件衣服，而他需要抹桌子和清理文件，但是总的来说，他就只是坐在那里，指着Tom的脸狂笑。一切都恶心到极点。Tom想不起为什么不揍他一顿。大概是因为他拿不准Phil会用什么烂招反击。所以他只是充满了尊严地站起来，去洗脸。

然后不知道为什么，他发现他在微笑。

\--

只有一件事情他是知道而且确定的。那就是他是个警察。

而且他很擅长那个。

\--

查罗伊斯案的时候，Tom一直追到了码头。然后Holland喊了句什么，他回头一看，然后他记得的就是坐在地上，手捂着大腿。有一会儿他觉得是中弹了。但是手挪开的时候，发现只是擦伤，于是他站起来又追了上去，一直追到又一声枪响，他躲了过去，然后冲过去，把乔纳森按在地上铐住双手。

半个小时后Hendricks和Brigstocke一起赶到，了解了情况，签了些单子，确定Tom一切正常，接他回去，然后他俩一路上一起把他骂了一顿，配合默契流畅，Tom隐约觉得他们之间存在某种‘让我们揍死Tom Thorne’俱乐部。所以他干脆装睡。但过了一会儿，他睡着了。

他梦见他在物证科找资料，外套放在椅子上，衬衫卷到胳膊肘的位置，又累又饿，坐在地上休息的时候，突然意识到一个简单的事实。

他醒来的时候发现Phil抓着他的肩膀，抬头一看，已经到公寓了，然后他们回到公寓里，Phil忽视他，自顾自在厨房里鼓捣什么。Tom觉得他最好是在Phil毁掉他的厨房前阻止他，一瘸一拐地走了进去，才发现他是在烧水泡茶。他拉过一张椅子坐下，一句话也不说，知道气氛尴尬，胸膛里也有点忿然。他挠了挠包着绷带的大腿。试图想个话题。

然后Phil转身，打开冰箱，拿出两瓶啤酒。递给他一瓶。他们默默地喝了一会儿。Phil泡了茶，他们回到客厅，找到足球赛，对着电视吼叫。

快睡觉的时候，他想起他做的那个梦。

_那没有答案。_

\--

而且总体来说，他是个白痴。

\--

下班的时候Holland问要不要去喝酒，Tom看了一下都有谁，然后拒绝了，不知道什么时候他的年纪已经大到不合适和一群年轻人坐在酒吧里，聊体育、案子和其他人。那种情形总让他觉得有点格格不入。

而且他还有事情要做。

Phil在法医办公室里换了衣服，然后和他一起回去。他在客厅里等着Phil洗澡。Phil每天上班前要洗一次澡，下班还要再洗一次，之后再用须后水和除臭剂，然后是香水。大概是某种法医的社交规则。他看着电视，手攥着遥控器，感觉全身都在出汗，不知道自己是不是在做一件彻底的蠢事。

等Phil换好衣服后，走进客厅，打量了他一眼。

“什么？”他说。

“我在想我们今天应该去迪恩那里。”

“好啊。”Phil耸了耸肩。

“等等，我的意思是，这是个约会吗？是约会的话我需要考虑一下。而且你得把你的胡子刮一下，我的档次比你这个样子高得多。”他眨了眨眼。

Tom讨厌他那么做，所以他只是比划了一下中指。

“去喝酒，我很久没去那里了。”他说。

还是耸肩。

操他的。

\--

萨克斯风的声音孤零零的，温柔而缠绵，伴随着贝斯低沉的声线，向上漂浮打转，像是不知道要去哪里，在香烟烟雾弥漫的酒吧里迷了路。那黯然而若有所失的声音仿佛手指一样伸进每个角落，从舞台到吧台前面，触摸脸庞。让人想起某件早就忘记了，也不代表什么的往事，伸出一只手撑着脑袋，在鼓点的声音里清醒着，睁着眼睛，一杯接一杯地喝，努力地想要想起来，想要知道为什么自己坐在这里，独自一人，听着一个陌生人坐在台上唱’Round Midnight。

Tom已经喝了几杯，有一会儿，他不记得自己为什么要来这里。他又叫了一杯。发现Phil脸上的表情已经开始变得若有所思。半个小时前，Phil很高兴，取笑他这就是个约会。Tom敷衍了几句。他们叫了一轮酒，看着舞台上。然后他们聊了一会儿，他心不在焉，Phil一脸怀疑，然后他们都安静了下来，不看对方一眼，各自想着各自的心事。就像是某种他熟悉了的场景。某种意义上他觉得应该有更多的东西，比如说某种戏剧性的场景，比如说某种音乐，但是实际上感觉就像是他感觉到的，两个单身汉坐在爵士酒吧里，聊着花生和橄榄，打发时间，知道有更好的地方可以去。各自想着各自的心事。

“Phil。”他说。

一个停顿。

“什么？”

他看着酒杯，想要找到一点勇气。一点可信的东西。但是就像每一个想在酒瓶里找到勇气的人，他失败了。张目结舌。一句话也说不出来。

他想着所有的事情。

“我需要好好地想一下。”他说。

Phil看着他的表情古怪，就像是有什么话想说，但是却还是没说出来。

他们继续喝。

_他做一个混蛋的时间太长，已经忘了要怎么在乎其他人。_

舞台上的女歌手站着，昂着头，她眼睛紧闭，一副经历了太多事平静下来的样子，灯光照在她高耸的颧骨上，看起来就像是金色的。她先是唱了在古老、古老的萨凡纳的一个故事，然后是在夏天的晚上一个男人坐在门廊上，发现自己再也没办法爱上谁，然后又是一个男人，他高大英俊，离一个好女孩而去。她唱着谎言，已经过去了的爱情，年轻而愚蠢的情人，所有爵士歌曲里被重复了一次又一次的东西，伴随着香烟和酒，在深夜里半心半意地想起。她唱着不需要多说，抹着口红的嘴唇，你真是个傻瓜。台下有人聊天，有人喝酒，大多数是在说着足球和没什么值得注意的事情。所有的一切都十分正常。但感觉不应该是这样。应该有什么更好的东西。更美的东西。这样他才能张开口，说一些愚蠢的话，搞砸一切。

他转过脸，看着Phil。

Phil盯着酒杯，他肩膀耷拉着，双手枕着下巴，严厉的眼睛里满是憎恨，嘴唇抿着，带着一种忿然的怒气，几乎皱成一团，却在流泪。

不是哭泣或者抽噎，不是Tom看过的任何一种。这么多年来，Phil在他面前哭泣过很多次，为了Branden，为了那个他无法得到的孩子，为了一双掐着他脖子的手，和Tom争吵，满怀着愤怒地大声说出Tom的怯懦。而那从来都不搭配他。看着他流泪，总是让Tom感觉有什么地方很不对劲，需要修补。但那从来不是Tom能做到的。

Tom茫然地呼出一口气，希望自己是在其他地方。

“说啊，说‘我操你居然哭了’。你个舔老二的。”Phil说。眼泪毫无遮拦地流过嘴唇，到了什么下巴和手臂之间幽暗的空隙里。他脸庞紧绷，像是发现自己失去了什么，而正准备为此大打出手。

或者什么也不做。

“你居然骂我舔老二的。”Tom对着酒杯说。

“你懂个屁。”Phil说。

然后他嘴唇紧闭，伸出一只手反复地抹着脸。酒保看了他们一眼，但是没说什么，继续擦拭手里的杯子。Tom纳闷酒保看过多少这样的场景。大概就和他看过的一样多。总是妻子，总是丈夫，到头来，什么也不剩。他嘴里有种苦涩的味道。只想道歉再求饶。然后转身就跑。

只是他做不到。他做不到的事情太多了。

“我知道。”他说，安静的。

“你知道个屁。”

Phil用食指推开酒杯，然后转头，看着他。

“Tom，你真是无可救药。”他说。“而我甚至不知道我们两个里哪个更滑稽。可悲。彻底的愚蠢。可怜虫。”

他拳头握紧。

Tom突然发现他了解这一切，Phil的所有小动作，表情，所有Phil觉得他不记得的事情，所有他躲在公寓里，用电话和短信、喝酒和看电视敷衍的事情。所有的一切。

再也不会有人更了解了。他想着。

他等待了一秒钟，然后伸出手，揽住Phil的肩膀，有一会儿，他觉得自己被吓坏了，感觉就像是在每个人的注视下只穿着内裤走进伦敦警视厅，但是他的手按着Phil的上臂，脑袋贴着他的耳朵。知道看起来大概就是一个中年男人正试图安慰酒醉的好友。但是不是这样。不止是这样。这一次不是。Phil嘟囔了句什么，咒骂他，但是他只是凑过去，鼻子几乎贴着Phil的脸颊，恐惧得一句话也说不出，拿不准自己是不是已经搞砸了。有一会儿，他俩都在胡乱地说着些什么几乎无法分辨、毫无意义的自言自语，呼出的空气混在一起，带着热度，闻起来都一样，但是他还是能闻到他自己，闻到Phil的香水。他不知道他做的是不是对的，只是期望知道他不会失去。

他不知道答案。

而他从来没主动地去走出一步，张开嘴，说出重要的话。

他默默地许了个愿。

“我知道我什么也没做。”他说。

Phil停止挣扎。像是看着一个陷阱。但是只是一会儿，他又扭了扭头，想要甩掉Tom。

“什么？”他说。

“我是个警察。”

“是啊，你什么都知道。”

“我什么也没做。是的，我们躺在一张床上，什么也没穿，喝醉了，但是我们什么也没做。我操，Phil。否则事情可能现在就已经搞砸了。你可能已经搬到了德文郡，在纹身店工作。你很可能不会忘记我，但一句话也不想和我说。因为你会想要一个答案，而我什么也说不出来。所以，很简单，我们什么也没做。我想那可能就是问题所在。我什么都没做。”

Tom仔细地又想了一次，发现自己在哆嗦。他抬起眼，细细地打量Phil眼里的神色。有一会儿他觉得Phil是恳求叫他闭上嘴，不要继续说了。但是又像是在挑战Tom，看他能搞砸到什么地步。总之，他只是在默默地等待着。就像是他已经放弃了说服自己，很久以前就放弃那么做了。而Tom坐在那里，感觉紧张得就像是第一次试图约会什么人，忘记了一切技巧，重复地在脑子里说着一句话。

一个简单的事实。

_是我吗？你爱的那个人是我吗？_

_可我到底有什么值得你等的？_

“我操。我觉得我们应该试试。”他说。

\--

他总算是回答上了那个问题。

虽然可能蠢到了极点。还充满了自杀性倾向。

但是是的，他回答上了。

\--

他隐约觉得Phil会嘲笑这个很多年。

要是Phil还在他附近，不是考虑搬到墨西哥去的话。

\--

但是这会儿，Phil的眼睛越过Tom，盯着Tom脑袋附近的一个方向，他的眼睛睁大了一点，突然突然他脸上的表情消失了，就只是一片空白。泪痕还在他眼睛下面，反射着黯淡的光。他的脸庞木然。

“为什么？”他说。

“我不知道。”Tom回答。“我不知道为什么。”

Phil看着Tom的样子，就像是他在绕着一个陷阱绕圈，一圈又一圈，也无法离开。然后他拿起酒杯，一口喝了下去。

“不。”他说。“你个舔老二的。”

\--

或多或少，就是这样。

\--

伦敦警视厅可能大部分时候都不是这个样子，但是Phil Hendricks发现他很快就迷了路，而且介于这是个很大的地方，很可能他不能用闻消毒水的气味来寻找法医办公室，他又读了一次指示图，琢磨也许这次没有制服警拦下他，觉得他是哪里溜出来的小混混可能会更容易。他转悠了一会儿，找到个大厅，门口写着谋杀调查小组，而且第一百次被拦下来，然后在他开始解释前，他就被按到一张长椅上坐下，有人叫他坐在那里，然后大声问这个是谁的嫌疑人。

Phil一脸厌烦，打算等某个白痴警长走过来，然后告诉他他杀了十个人，法医办公室在哪里。

他转头，看见旁边坐了一个男人，Phil习惯性打量了一眼，个子挺高，因为即使坐着也大部分都是腿，高个子一言不发，直愣愣地看着忙碌混乱的办公室的一个角落，阴沉着脸。Phil打量了他一眼，想知道他是做了什么。但是，他一眼就能看出来，高个子不是什么正常人，他身上有点什么不对劲的地方。

可能是那张脸。那是张悲伤的脸。

高个子根本没注意Phil，他还是一脸恍惚，盯着那个只有他才看得出来的重要方向，好像他不那么做就会忘了自己在做什么。他脑袋昂着，倔头倔脑的样子，但眼睛颜色很浅，一副病恹恹的神气，满怀着一股子伤心劲儿，就像是有人拿棒球棍打了他的头，再当着他的面杀了他的狗。但也有可能是因为他的脸一团糟，看上去像是有人把那打了个稀烂，半张脸都肿了起来，满脸都是血和泥浆。

这个推理很好，只是他穿的是巡警制服。

但那可能也没什么区别。

而那和Phil Hendricks一点关系也没有。

“我说，有哪个白痴警长愿意告诉我法医办公室在哪里吗？十分感谢。”他肩膀靠着椅子，大声地嚷嚷。

高个子转过头，看着他，像是第一次注意到他在那里。

“在隔壁。”他很有礼貌地说。

“噢。”Phil说。

高个子回过头，好像又忘记了Phil坐在那里。

他一副被打垮了的神气，肩膀耷拉着，而不用一分钟，Phil觉得自己大概知道为什么其他来来往往的探员好像都没注意到他了，要忽视这么一团糟的难度其实不低，而且是穿着巡警制服的一团乱。

他就像是在不是没有比赛的赛马场看台下躲着的酒鬼，双手捂着脑袋，有某种东西尖叫着让人不要理他，一副觉得自己从来就没被人好好对待过，或者觉得自己压根就不配被人好好对待的样子。

“另外一个人怎么样了？”Phil说。

“什么？”

“和你打架的那个人？”

高个子端详了他一眼，像是刚刚才想起了他的脸被人揍成了牛肉饼。

“噢。”他简洁地说。

“一个像你这样的大个子，不可能没给对方一点纪念吧？‘你应该看看另外一个人是什么样’。”

“我活该。”高个子回答，平板地，转过脑袋。

简洁美，嗯？

“我觉得你可以去餐厅——这里的餐厅在哪儿？找点冰豌豆。我的意思是。打成那个样子，会肿起来的。止痛药管点用。但是你走来走去的时候，巡逻的时候，会觉得肩膀上顶了个全是水的气球。你得努力才能稳稳当当地走路。相信我。脸被打烂最逊了。当然，其他地方被打烂也很逊。”

“你是新来的实习法医？”高个子说。

“Phil Hendricks。你是今天第一个不觉得我是嫌疑人的警察。”Phil挠了挠鼻子，摆出他最好的顽劣表情。“你是怎么做到的？福尔摩斯？”

“Tom Thorne。”高个子轻快地回答。“只是觉得你不像是嫌疑人。不符合那个图像。”

Phil点了点头，突然发现自己知道他在说什么。

“我想你是个刺儿头。”Phil说。

“为什么？”

“被打成这样，嘴还是闭着。但是没关系。我觉得很好。”

一个停顿。然后Phil抬起头，没人搭理他们，铐在椅子另外一边的几个看起来像是毒贩样子的小青年戴着鸭舌帽，看不清表情。他看着人们来来去去，拿不准为什么他不去法医办公室报道，他很可能已经迟到很久了。角落里有人在大喊，有人在哭泣。他抓了抓剃得很短的头皮。觉得他可能是有点怯场。但又不像是有谁能看出来。而且又没有其他更好的解释。他琢磨他得想个理由。

“我搞错了。”Thorne说。“我知道他是。但是没人相信我。我只能……这样。”

他盯着前方，像是自言自语，而且声音不比耳语更大，所以Phil几乎没注意到，一直到他发现高个子在颤抖。

仿佛他无法抵御某种他身体里的寒意。再也无法暖和起来。

可怜的混蛋。

“你有点吓到我了。伙计。你是说你觉得某个人是凶手，但是你的上司和同事不相信你，所以你自己去解决了他？”Phil说。

Thorne没回答。他只是低着头，神经质地反复扶摸着耳朵。绕过伤口。他脸上满是沮丧的样子。可怜虫。

“我是没想到有人想做免费警察，还这么弱。被打成这样。兄弟。你想打一个人，你要确保你自己完整无损。”Phil咧开嘴笑了起来。用指关节抵着鼻子下面。“我不敢相信我们在谋杀调查小组的办公室里讨论怎么干掉一个人。但至少我还没报到。”

“我没杀他。”

“所以？”

“你不会想知道的。”

“好。”

“我觉得你可能不会吓到首席法医。”他指了指Phil的耳环和唇环，还有纹身。“但是DCI大概不太想在喝第一杯咖啡前见到你。”

然后Thorne的脑袋轻轻歪了一下，仿佛想到了什么不确切的念头，他还是那副被打晕了的样子，但若有所思地盯着Phil，好像想起了什么，有什么东西在他脑子深处里亮了一下，而在这一瞬间，Phil发现他知道Thorne是怎么知道他不是嫌疑人的了。

但他不知道布朗神父又想到了什么，因为Thorne只是看着他。

在大学的时候，Phil的某个老师告诉他们，有很少一部分人有一种直觉，他们总是能模糊地知道一些东西。更像是逻辑推理。大脑结构和其他人不太一样。这挺怪的，也挺吓人的。但是不知道为什么，Thorne没吓到他。他是个怪人么？是的。他是个可悲的家伙么？是的。但是除此之外，他挺好的。而且他打量Phil的眼神和其他人不太一样。就像是，他是一个很可悲但是很好的怪人。

Phil想着，冲他笑了起来。

然后Thorne又打量他，有一会儿，Phil觉得他也许应该琢磨一下Thorne是不是同性恋，你知道，但也可能只是他那个不知道叫什么的东西。他转过头，想着他应该去法医办公室自我介绍而且祈祷别被操得太厉害了。

“我挺喜欢你。”Thorne说。

他再次转过头，看见在Thorne破损的脸庞上露出了一个小小的微笑。

\--

他们又走回Tom的公寓，有一会儿是Phil推着他，有一会儿是他推着Phil，但除此之外，没人说话。他们都喝得半醉，满怀着心事。街上几乎没什么人。Tom发现自己在向前摇摇晃晃地走，想要他自己都不知道到底是什么的东西，而Phil就只是双手揣在外套口袋里，盯着前方，表情无法阅读。过了一会儿，Phil小跑了几步，用手在外套口袋里把外套撑起，摇摇晃晃地在地上转了几个半圈，追逐他自己的影子，他吹了一会儿口哨，断断续续的，也说不上是高兴还是什么。

“我真他妈的恨你。”他醉醺醺地宣布。

很难说他是在对谁说。

他们回到公寓里后，Tom打开灯，看见Phil晃悠进厨房，可能是去找点吃的，或者更多的啤酒。Tom站在客厅里，无所适从，心想着这会儿BBC需要深陷于感情的男主角的话，他完全就可以去演。

客厅里很多东西都显得陌生，大部分都不是他的。不知道什么时候开始，Phil把自己的东西逐渐从他的公寓弄过来了，虽然他还是保留着他的公寓。一张安全网。他们都没讨论那个。

他坐下来，听着厨房里的声音，Phil没开灯，听起来正在逐渐毁灭他的厨具，但他没去想那个。

他试着不去想。等待Phil决定。

于是他想着其他的事情。

他想着他刚从医院回来的时候，拿着一个装着他换洗衣服的袋子，想着他们把他的外套怎么样了，目瞪口呆地看着他的公寓里的一团乱，Phil坐在那里，看他的表情好像那其实是他的错，他想着Phil坐在他病床前，两手垂落在膝盖之间，面无表情，对着他说的那些话，他想着日夜不眠地在白板前盯着，绝望地想找出一条线索，他想着Phil在他的办公桌前对他吼叫， _我管你去死，你敢一个人去！我会先把你一枪干掉，然后我去自首。省的再来一个操蛋的他妈的无头案！你觉得我怕吗！_

他想着那个案子。

“你真的不应该在工作日说这些的。”Phil说。

Tom没有回答。知道他想说什么。

“你知道，我会花一晚上去想，愧疚感是不是终于让你发了疯，接着你就要去告诉Dave，Russell和Yvonne，你很抱歉这么久你都表现得像个混蛋。你会把他们吓疯的。然后Brigstocke会打电话，想要人检查你脑子是不是被人偷换了。而且告诉你，我不会感觉愧疚的。就算是你摆出一副‘我不是有意喝了你的啤酒的，请踢我的屁股’的可怜样也没用。Tom。很早以前就没用了。”声音断断续续，模模糊糊。Phil走来走去。像是在寻找什么。他可能是在泡茶。

 _他在黑暗里躺着，听见一个模糊的声音。好像有人正在踹开大门。有人在喊他的名字。然后他记得的是Dave_ _跑过来，对着他喊叫，听起来快发疯了，每次都是这样。Dave_ _检查他的脉搏，可能还撕开了他的衬衫寻找伤口，他只是躺在那里，一次又一次地重复一句话，微弱地。他死了。他说。他死了。_

所有人都告诉他不要单独行动。

Tom双手捂着额头，有一会儿觉得这应该有什么意义，除了他急促的呼吸和被酒精麻醉了的大脑之外，除了他无声地开启嘴唇，想知道其他人看见他的时候，看到的是什么，或者他要做什么才能让他们不那么看他，就像是他们不知道该怎么和他相处，才能不感觉像个坏人。应该还有点什么东西剩下给他，所有东西都应该有点意义。虽然他看了足够多的事情，知道那些只存在于小说和电影里。但是到头来很简单。

就是他搞砸了。

“闭嘴，Phil。”他说。

“闭嘴！”他又说了一次，提高了音量。突然地，他喜欢上了这个声音，醉醺醺的大脑追逐着他嚷嚷的废话。就是这样。谴责其他人。谴责Phil。“闭嘴，Phil。就只是，闭嘴。我甚至不希望你在这里。”

最后一句轻易地从他嘴里滑了出来，然后他发现他就是那么想的。

厨房里安静了下来。突然之间，整个公寓每一个角落好像都在等待，耐心地听他说。在无所不在的汽车声音和嗡嗡声里，Tom急促地呼吸。

实在搞不懂这是什么情况。

“我不是那个意思。”他说。

没有回答。

Tom想象Phil坐在厨房里，盯着冰箱，一脸好笑。这个念头让他觉得悲伤。还有一点愤怒。但他脑子里的东西太多。无法分辨。

_我也不知道我在想什么。_

他站起来，走进厨房。Phil站在靠墙的地方，双手垫在身后，假如他不是那么了解Phil，他会说Phil看起来很不知所措。但是不，Phil从来不会不知所措。

他只是有点失落。

酒劲又浮上来了，但至少这是他熟悉的。Tom有些伤感地琢磨。他一只手揣在裤子口袋里，站在门口，盯着Phil。说不出话来。“混蛋。”他嘟囔，打了个嗝。

_最接近的形容其实是，我真的不知道你到底要什么。_

Phil脑袋歪到一边，第一次，Tom发现Phil的酒量可能比他想象的更好，因为Phil看起来非常清醒，唯一和平常不一样的只有他一副憋尿的表情。

_我真的不知道你想要什么。_

“你搞砸了，Tom。”他说。

“我根本不知道你是什么意思。”Tom回答，用手抹了一下鼻子。他走近一步，Phil还是一动不动。

这里面有什么东西比他后退更糟。

“这样也不错。”Phil说。

突然地，在他脸上出现一个微笑。他双手抱在胸前。摇摇晃晃地走了一步，两步。他的姿态就像是在笼子里。计算他到底能走多远。Tom突然意识到，他被关在外面了。

从来不是这样的。

他们争吵，他们威胁对方，他们朝对方挥舞拳头，但是从来没有背对着转身而去。

“我他妈的就是个王子，人人都喜欢我。”Phil停了下来。他摇了摇头。肩膀僵硬。又摇了摇头。然后他又微笑了起来。“啊，我是个货真价实的王子。”

“别胡闹了。你这个小丑。”

“你这个小丑。 **你这个小丑** ！”

Tom的胸膛里有什么东西堵住了他想说的，不是恼怒，更像是羞愧。Tom嘴唇扭动，重心从左脚换到右脚。他叹了口气，低头用手捂住嘴。他的呼吸带着酒气。

他无法继续想下去了。

“我很抱歉。我很抱歉。”Tom说。

Phil只是又摇了摇头。

“明天再说，我累了。”他说。

他走过去，打开冰箱，但是有一瞬间，他像是忘记了自己要做什么，只是一手抓着冰箱门，一手扶着另外一边，冰箱里的灯光倾泻出来，照亮他脸庞的一侧，从皱着的眉毛到微微撅起的嘴唇，像是有了新的含义，变得复杂难解。但是除此之外，Phil脸庞的其他部分都隐没在黑暗里，这里面有什么东西。只是Tom不知道那是什么。

在那灯光里，Phil看起来显得不确定而失落。

Tom走了几步，凑了过去，Phil退后一步，抬起脸，除了怒气还是怒气。Tom反复地抹嘴。想着自己为什么还不摔倒。他站在打开的冰箱前，寒气渗透了他的裤子。空气里全是制冷剂和剩菜的气味。他盯着Phil。

“我很抱歉。”他喃喃地说。

“不应该在工作日。”他模仿Phil的口吻，但没发现任何一点好笑的地方，一种无力感涌上来，太熟悉了。有一分钟他的胃在搅动，想要呕吐，脑袋像是快爆炸了。他蹲下来，一只手抓着脑袋，脑袋的另一侧靠着冰箱里的挡板，也不知道头发是否沾上了油渍。他的脸颊贴着冰冷的塑料，再也不想去想了。番茄酱和汤汁的气味淹没了他。他想吐。“你说得对。你说得对。”他重复而机械地说。

他觉得Phil还是抓着冰箱门，但他双眼紧闭，开始因为寒气而觉得头痛。

“事实是，Phil……”Tom说，甚至没惊讶说出这个有多容易。“为什么你们每个人都要我说这个？说点容易的东西不是更好吗？你就不能让我试一试吗？”

他还说了些什么。但是他不记得了。因为Phil蹲了下来，在冰箱门和冰箱之间的空隙里抓住他肩膀，仿佛怕他会站起来逃走。

他试图吼叫，问那个问题，把所有Phil做过的蠢事都丢到他脸上，就为了他是一个彻底的混蛋，他想要伤害Phil，Tom用手掌使劲地按着鼻子，眼皮后面直冒跳动的、白色的光点。在他疯狂旋转，全是愤怒和羞愧的脑子里，一切东西都是一团乱。他希望Phil后退，希望Phil在任何不是这里的地方，让他继续一个人呆着。他想要听到Phil对他撒谎，和他说所有那些爱过他的人最后对他放手都是因为他是个混蛋，而不是因为他只是不够好，只是没尽力地去试，就像每一次他们最后讨论的那样。

就让一切都过去。

像所有软蛋一样，Tom嘟囔了几句，觉得自己是在尖叫，但是连自己也听不到。

但是Phil什么都没做。

他只是用手抚摸Tom的脸颊， _努力地想用胶水把我粘起来_ 。有一会儿，Tom眼睛还是紧闭着，拒绝投降，他喘气，有一会儿觉得自己快哭了，但是出来的只是一个酒嗝。 _他们可以把这个写在我的个人资料里。_ 他模糊地想。

然后Phil的脸颊凑了过来，Tom退缩了一下，后脑勺撞到挡板，一阵金属、瓷器和塑料的声音，但Phil没有迟疑，不到一秒之后，Phil的嘴唇在他的嘴唇上面。Tom睁开眼睛。然后又闭上。然后又睁开。一分钟后，Phil的脑袋挪开了，直视着他，表情凶狠。

“你这个除了你自己还是你自己的废物混蛋。”Phil说。可能是这样。

他听不太清楚。因为他听见的只有冰箱里制冷机的轰鸣，还有Phil的呼吸，一切都变得很大声。

然后Tom吻了回去。

在Tom做过的白痴事情里，这个很有可能排不上前十。而在他的耳朵里，有一种海潮一样的声音让他晕眩。这一次，Tom尝到了变味的酒和橄榄的味道，还有无论哪种Phil用的漱口水。但除此之外，没有什么是他熟悉的，嘴唇、舌头和牙齿的尺寸都显得陌生， _这会让我变成同性恋吗？_ Tom想着，睁开眼睛。在冰箱明亮的光线里，Phil的脸却没有了焦距，太近了，反而显得陌生。Tom的后脑勺被隔板弄得很疼，而且他又冷又热。他伸起一只手，触摸Phil的脖子。在他冰冷而颤抖的手指下，Phil温暖而柔软，血管在皮肤下有力地跳动，他仔细地想要分辨耳朵里的声音，张开了嘴，Phil的鼻子抵着他鼻子的一侧，又一次亲吻他，牙齿咬住他的下唇，舌头伸进他的牙齿之间。Tom只觉得迷迷糊糊，后脑勺抵着挡板，盘子和盒子在他头顶和脸颊附近发出摇摇欲坠的声音，他随时可能发现自己的脑袋在一盘意大利面里面，他动了动，但Phil把他压回去，这里面有什么东西很滑稽，Phil喘着气，说了些什么，他听不懂，但是他觉得Phil是在试图告诉他什么。

而他不介意。

Tom盯着他，想要看到有什么地方不一样，但是没有，还是那个样子，就只是Phil，不确定而从什么东西里解脱了出来。而在他胸膛里，有一种模糊的、小而温暖的东西。

还有一种渴望。

他把自己和Phil挪到地板上的时候，感觉后背都快结冰了。于是Tom笨拙地把冰箱门关上。再凑过去，看着Phil，脑袋几乎靠着Tom的一把椅子的椅子腿，眼睛圆睁。他剧烈地喘气。有一会儿，Tom不知道应该做什么，只是看着他。然后他吐出一口气，冰箱和桌子之间的地板空隙不够他们躺在一起，所以，他侧身靠着Phil，伸出一只手，小心地，笨拙地，抚摸他的胸膛。

他想着Phil的T恤下盘旋曲转，复杂难解的纹身。红色和蓝色，还有黑色，皮肤上不同颜色的线条和形状标注着所有只有Phil知道——或者几个他喝多了，傻呼呼地说漏了嘴炫耀的酒友知道——的意思。

他不确定他是否想知道。

Phil的身体在他的触摸下紧绷，他的手指到哪里，哪里的肌肉就痉挛地颤抖，然后突然地，Phil松懈下来，他迟钝地傻笑，用一只手抓住Tom的下巴，他亲吻Tom的眉毛，一只手指按着Tom的脖子。他的额头贴着Tom的太阳穴。

然后他用牙齿轻轻地咬Tom的耳朵。

Tom哆嗦了一下，他发现自己也笑了起来，他想转过头，但是Phil按着他的头，继续用牙齿轻轻地啃咬和拉扯他的耳朵， Phil的舌尖轻轻地舔过他的耳廊，他的呼吸让Tom觉得耳朵后面瘙痒，他肩膀耸起，颤抖着，腰向着空无一物的地方碾压，一种尴尬而渴望释放的热力聚集在他的身体里某个他不知道的地方。有一会儿他在黑暗里闭着眼睛，想着他洗澡的时候有没有清理耳朵，想着明天吃什么，他嘴唇紧闭，想把喘息吞咽下去，但是他的喉咙拒绝了，一种新的狂怒让他感到挫败。Phil的另一只手抚摸他身上所有他够得着的地方，Phil咬着他的下颚，舔吮他的脖子，一种模糊的感觉告诉他，任何地方，无论怎么样都不够，Phil幽灵一样的手指只是在他的外套里和衬衫上面抚摸和寻找，在被允许的时间里尽可能地得到足够多的东西。感觉就像是他是一张打开的图纸，Phil在他身上小心而渴望地阅读和标注。有一会儿，他觉得被吓坏了，动弹不得，但也可能只是因为酒精在他血液里嗡鸣，诱骗他还剩下的理智，告诉他放手只要呆在这里，让他最好的也是唯一的朋友看见他不应该看见的东西，触碰他不应该碰的东西。有什么会搞砸呢？有什么不能分享呢？

一种熟悉的渴望在他的小腹里，他的喉咙哽咽，胃里有一种沉甸甸的感觉，但是其他的都错了，全错了。他胡乱地伸手挥了挥，碰到了Phil的脸颊，Phil停了下来，舔了舔他的手指。然后他俯身，又亲吻了他一次，手指紧紧地抓着他的手臂，仿佛想知道他不会去任何地方。

这里面有什么东西非常滑稽，但除了他躺在那里，喘息，盯着桌子上方墙壁上汽车前灯的光线，他很清楚Phil在抚摸他的小腹，只是有一会儿，他拒绝回头去看。Phil贴着他，感觉滚烫而变了形，空气里有粗重的呼吸，有种几乎绝望的感觉。Phil从他的小腹一直抚到大腿，然后亲吻他的下颚和脖子连接的地方，有一会儿Tom听见自己叫出声来，在Phil咬住那里敏感的皮肤向下拉扯的时候，该死的基佬，该死的工作日，他的脑子里一片空白，仰起脖子叫出另外一声，那声音听起来不像他，他用眼角的余光打量了一下，Phil一只手按着地板做为支撑，一条腿在他的两腿之间，他的手掌粗鲁地碾压着Tom半硬的勃起，而Tom绝望地意识到他的内裤里面正在迅速地变得滚烫和湿热，他嘟囔让Phil停止和别停，而Phil的手让Tom紧闭双眼，喘息连连，眼皮后都是跳动的幻象。

他想说 _嘿，不，我不确定这个_ ，他想说 _这是不是意味着我其实一直欺骗自己_ ，他想说 _我明天还能直视你的脸吗？_ 他想说 _也许我们应该等一等，也许明天，也许永远不_ 。他想说 _我和我最好的也是唯一的朋友睡了觉，我该怎么办_ 。他想着，脑子里一半是羞愧一半是欲望，整个是恐惧。

“我……我该死的背正在谋杀我。”Tom喃喃地说。

“相信我。”Phil说。

Phil的声音显得尖锐，像是在呜咽里挤出来的。让Tom觉得晕眩。但也可能只是因为他的身体在向着他吼叫，问他为什么还穿着所有衣服。在他的胸膛深处，某个地方，就像是他呆在夜间的公路边上，孤零零地朝前走，到处都是一片安静，除了时不时有灯光照亮他，他不知道他要走向哪里。

但这些也可能都只是他脑子里那些一团乱的幻觉。

他睁开眼睛，盯着Phil。

Phil嘴唇紧闭，瞪着他。Tom觉得自己摇摇欲坠，想着自己做的蠢事，真正地去想，努力地、顽固地。Tom咬紧了牙齿，一时害怕得什么也说不出来。在欲望让他坐立不安而愤怒的无声劝诱里，他想着。而在黑暗中，Phil看上去也是一团乱，呼吸凌乱，他眼睛圆睁。直视着Tom。但除此之外，和平常没什么不一样的，除了多了一种热切，就像是得到了一个承诺。

然后Tom就投降了。

“只是不要做太诡异的事情，我还没有准备到那一步。”他谨慎地说。

“取决于你对‘诡异’的定义。”Phil说。“贱人。”

那一点也不诡异，真的，那一点也不诡异。

他完全就没有头绪。

Phil拉开了他的牛仔裤拉链，Tom向下看了一眼，然后迅速看着其他方向，他后脑勺紧紧地抵着地板，安静地等待了一会儿，在Phil把他的牛仔裤拉到髋骨之下的时候，身体几乎无意识地蜷缩起来。楼上的某个地方有人在走来走去，模糊的脚步声让Tom头疼，但他闭着眼睛，不知道那是否只是又一个紧张过头的幻觉。

有一会儿，他几乎冷静了下来，发现自己快紧张地狂笑出声。Phil的手掌按在他的阴茎上面，食指和拇指仔细地搓揉顶端的部分，他喘着气，在内裤里扭动和挣扎，Phil俯身过来亲吻他的嘴唇，他的嘴角，他打量着Phil，在窗户投射进来的路灯反光里，Phil只有一侧脸模糊可见，眼睛闪着光，因为某种东西而显得湿润，他的嘴唇，他的耳环，他锋利的颧骨高耸的那一部分，都反射着路灯的光线，他的头发凌乱，被汗水粘在额头上，Tom在他的手里喘息着，想知道他是否总是看起来这么没有防备，不，不是他平常的那种，是睁大了眼睛，把心从胸膛里掏出来放在他面前，看他会不会拒绝的那种没有防备。他想着Phil一次又一次坐在他壁炉前，总是醉醺醺地，抑郁地，悲伤地，嘲讽地，完全不记得地和Tom说那些他永远也不会拥有的男朋友。也许我是有什么问题吧。Phil说，看着手里的啤酒瓶子。真扯淡。

可怜的、愚蠢的Phil，Tom模糊地想。

然后Phil凑过来亲吻他的双眼之间，下巴上新长出来的胡渣刮擦着他的鼻子，他几乎整个人都贴在了Tom身上，一种紧绷的感觉让Tom的胃里翻搅着，Phil的手在他们身体之间，他的大腿弓了起来，膝盖碰到了Phil的小腹，Phil闷哼一声，咬住他的脖子，牙齿嵌进他的肌肉里，他叫出声来，一种醉醺醺的蛮劲让他挪了挪，手向下摸索到Phil的胸膛，把Phil侧身推开，但是Phil拒绝放弃，他稍稍支起身体的时候头晕目眩，半是因为醉意半是因为焦灼的情欲，他想做点什么，但是不知道从何下手。他摸到Phil的嘴唇，用指甲撬开Phil的牙齿，把他的手指伸了进去，伸进那湿润和热力里面，Phil脸上的表情无法阅读，但他松了口，含住他的手指，他凑过去亲吻他，他的手指在他的嘴唇和Phil的嘴唇之间。

“咬人的混蛋。”他说。

Phil笑了起来，在黑暗中，一个小小的、模糊的顽劣微笑。就像是Tom说了一个很烂的笑话，他的嘴唇之间露出一点牙齿，然后眨了眨眼，凑了过来，额头贴着Tom的额头。Tom抬眼望去，直视着Phil，在Phil的脸上，全是让Tom只想转身就跑或者躲在角落里的东西，那是信任，渴望和爱意。Tom觉得自己是在颤抖，在愤怒，为某种他永远也不可能得到和保有的东西，就像是在他的脸颊上贴着一张便签，告诉人们他搞砸的所有事情。但是他眼睛圆睁，发现他其实没有颤抖，没有后退，他只是张着嘴呼吸，忘了要怎么把事情搞好，弄个明白。他只是忘了一切。

他伸出一只手，揽着Phil的脖子，然后他努力地试了试，尽可能地，他希望Phil在他脸上看到的也是他在Phil脸上看到的。

“你个无可救药的白痴。”Phil说。

“你个无可救药的娘炮基佬。”Tom反驳。他眨了眨眼，清空脑子里的想法。然后他放手了。

Phil的嘴唇贴在他的髋骨上，他的手指摸索Tom腹部的其他地方，然后Phil抬起脸，又对着Tom微笑，虽然气喘吁吁，但那是一个闪烁的、怎么看怎么都像是‘忘了告诉你，我用你擦脸的毛巾擦了地板’的微笑，而且Tom不是很确定他是否想知道Phil的另外一只手在哪儿，隐约觉得那会对他们的友谊产生新的考验，反正不是在他的身上。

Phil的笑容里有种东西让Tom的脊椎战栗，觉得 _靠我操这是什么_ ，但是Phil什么也没说，只是把手伸进Tom的内裤里，他的手指灵巧，但是指腹粗糙。Tom在他用拇指和指腹试探性地磨蹭他阴茎顶端的时候扭动身体，呻吟，一切都变得黏糊、闷热还有点诡异。他半张开眼，看着Phil专注地盯着他两腿之间，这个念头有什么地方不对劲，但是他的脑子缓慢地从这个想法滑开，一种渴望让他的腰向上顶，渴望更多，这部分是他熟悉的，像泡在热水里一样的惬意。Tom寻找更舒服的姿势，看着Phil。这会儿Tom看见Phil拉开他自己的拉链，一只手伸了进去，在裤裆里鼓捣，然后Phil抬起眼，看着他，他脸上的表情热切而脸颊几乎有些发红，但也可能只是光线，或者其他什么。Tom不太乐意去想他自己耳朵和脸庞上的热度代表什么，但无论是什么，他只是想着Phil看着他，几乎显得傻呼呼的，然后Phil俯下身，张开嘴。有一会儿Tom只看得到Phil的头顶，然后噢天啊。

Phil的舌头和嘴唇舔过Tom的皮肤，他感觉着Phil的舌头沿着他的勃起上上下下，Tom用手按着自己的嘴唇，手指紧紧地抓着颧骨。 _是的，是的，_ 他听见Phil轻轻地哼哼，然后Phil热切地把他的阴茎包裹在嘴唇里，Tom感觉着那湿润而滚烫的热力，小腿蜷缩起来，膝盖无意识地摇晃，他想坐起来，但Phil只是把他按回去。

Phil引导着他的顶端来回顶着Phil的口腔上部，这里，一点舔吮，一点牙齿轻轻地刮过他敏感的皮肤，Tom叫出声来，迷失在涌起的快感里。有一会儿，他觉得这个念头足够让他退却，想找出里面每一个错误的地方，而且性就是性，又不像是他没有经历过，或者在某些个晚上，看着电视，幻想着一些迷人而永远也不会经历的事情，在这个年纪，很多东西已经失去了新鲜和刺激的感觉，但是他紧闭双眼，从嘴里挤出呻吟，用拳头的背面反复摩擦额头。

他向下看去，着迷地打量着Phil的头发和露出的一点儿脸庞，他伸手触摸Phil的头发，Phil让他那么做，然后Phil抬起眼，看着Tom，他眼睛半眯着，嘴角带着一个笑容，然后他又一次张开嘴，用下唇支撑Tom的阴茎，缓慢地，他的舌尖小心、仔细而用力地舔过Tom的顶端，在一种黏糊而淫秽的吞咽和搅动声里把一阵战栗送进Tom的身体里。Tom呻吟着，咬紧牙齿，手指胡乱地抚摸自己的大腿。有一会儿Tom不知道他是应该觉得好笑还是恶心还是恐怖，或者干脆就是质问Phil到底看了多少成人录像带，在这个年纪还沉迷那些东西实在是有点很不正常。他真的应该多关心一点Phil的感情生活的，这样他就不至于躺在这里，很不体面地任由Phil对他做些变态事情，至少这里面没有刀子之类的东西。Phil不搭理他，手指来回地挤压他的胯下，指尖滑过他的腹股沟，强劲的战栗和快感让Tom像是脸上挨了一拳，他立刻安静了，一声咒骂哽咽在他的喉咙里。

Tom无助地闭上眼睛，斥骂自己早该看出Phil骨子是有什么东西不太正常，说到底，Phil是那个满嘴火腿乳酪三明治还能大声嚷嚷的贱人。

“你应该在我还有唇环的时候提议的。”Phil若有所思地说。他的声音变得嘶哑而低沉。

然后他向下，用手指和舌头对着Tom阴囊后面的一两个点做了一点事。Tom呜咽了一声。然后Phil又弄出一点若有所思的声音，问他知不知道他脸上的表情和发出的声音很诡异。Tom试图反驳。然后Phil又用拇指拧了拧那个湿热的小点，接着又用牙齿轻轻地擦过Tom的——他俩都同时抽气，Tom缓过气来的时候朝下一看，不自主地脸上也带上了一个得意的、小小的笑容。

“就知道你喜欢我。”他嘟囔，在他的脑子里的某个角落，知道这个多多少少会让他觉得后悔。但是这会儿他顾不上了。太久了。

而且这感觉很对。

“我总是喜欢渣男这一口，朋友。”Phil说，随着他自己手的动作，他听起来像是呜咽。他们安静了一会儿。空气里只有喘息的声音。Tom的两腿打颤，身体不由得蜷缩起来，一种深深的空虚在他的身体里，这真的太久了，所有的快感都集中在他小腹顶端，他闭上眼睛，手紧紧地抓着Phil的头发，他试图加快冲刺的速度，想要更多，几乎显得可怜巴巴地，嘴唇张开，但什么也没出来，然后Tom的手指嵌入Phil的头发里，使劲地想要把自己推过那个敏感和紧绷的极限——

“啊，操。”他虚弱地说。

然后他躺在那里，等着身体里一阵又一阵的冲击过去。呆在那温暖的舒适里。等待着熟悉的自慰之后的空虚感。Tom眨了眨眼，又合上。然后Phil喘出一口气，脑袋靠在他的大腿上，不到一分钟后，Phil的喉咙里发出一阵像是咳嗽的声音，他感觉到Phil的肩膀紧绷起来，身体像一张弓一样死死地顶住他的身体，然后就过去了，喘气，满足的叹息，总体来说，不知道为什么让Tom听起来觉得挺高兴，就像是他做了什么好事。

这里面还是有什么怪怪的，但是他没心思去计较。

那种空虚感没有来临。

“你真的很变态，Tom。”Phil说。

“管住你的嘴。”

一个停顿，然后他们都虚弱地笑了起来。Phil支起身体，挪了挪，然后又躺下，脸贴着Tom的胳膊。他发出一种像是老爷车发动的声音。咳嗽了几下。然后安静地呆在那里。

“所以。”Tom说，玩味着这个词的声音。有一会儿，他觉得他应该是小心翼翼的，但不是那样。虽然他还是晕乎乎地，而且迫切需要洗澡。但是总体来说，他很平静。

“我想吐。”Phil简洁地总结。

“我让你变成直男了吗？”

“我正纳闷你这个‘你知道，不要看我，不要和我说话，甚至不要在脑子里想到我，我就是那个大坏蛋’的讨人喜欢的天性要什么才会回来，然后你就在到处都是垃圾的公寓里哭着靠威士忌度过余生。 _再见残酷的世界，每个人都讨厌我。_ 不，我觉得我不该喝那杯詹姆森，还有那杯白兰地，还有那杯波本，还有那杯杰克丹尼斯，还有那杯杰克丹尼斯，还有那些个啤酒。”停顿。“还有什么？反正我觉得——而且你实际上也没——”

Phil莫名其妙地伸手抓住他的衬衫，他一句话也不说，这里面有什么东西Tom还是不懂，大概永远也不会懂。但是那没有关系。Tom打了个哈欠。感觉到睡意缓慢地浮上来。宿醉正在地平线上。

“我先去洗澡。”Phil宣布。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，甚至没费心把裤子拉链拉上。然后他又打量了Tom一眼，接着自顾自地走向浴室。他用手抓着后脑勺，全身都在叮当作响，而他一瘸一拐，像是他不小心扭到了什么。但是他看起来像是阿森纳得胜凯旋，一鼓作气拿下了英超，得意洋洋。

“贱人。”Tom嘟囔。“不要把热水都用光！”

Phil头也不回，只是比划了一下反V手势。然后他转身走进走廊里。

Tom等了一会儿，然后缓慢地爬起来，脱掉牛仔裤，他本来想把内裤也脱了，但是想了一会儿，他还是把内裤拉了上去。然后他趴着，用牛仔裤尽可能地擦掉了地板上任何黏糊糊的地方，缓慢而筋疲力尽。Tom的手指触摸到地板上温热的地方，停顿了一下，然后继续。做完了之后，他坐下来，两手耷拉在膝盖上，任由外套的下摆盖着开始变得冰冷的大腿。

Tom喘出一口气，然后两腿伸直，脑袋靠着桌子，盯着墙壁，想感觉到任何像是豁然开朗的感觉，某种像是‘嗯，这样很有道理’的感觉。但是他什么都没感觉到，除了脑袋正在威胁新一轮的头痛，还有全身都黏糊糊的。他的背也很疼。而且他怀疑Phil咬破了什么东西。等会他得消毒。他想着明天要怎么解释，Tom很肯定他从脸上到脖子上布满了壮观的吻痕和牙印，视觉效果很可能很接近同时被狼人、吸血鬼和僵尸袭击了。如果Tom足够走运，他可以高深莫测地板着脸，让他们在背后讨论他的走运和他的表里不一，再在喝酒的时候摆出一副受伤脸，那应该就够了。只要他愿意，任何人都不会知道。

他可以听见浴室里Phil在鬼哭狼嚎阿森纳的队歌，大有可能用光所有热水。

_不，让他们讨论他的幸运吧。_

Tom伸了个懒腰，笑了起来。

\--

他睁开眼睛。

他闻到一股强烈的血腥味，还有一种阴冷而潮湿的气味，他说不上那是什么，感觉像是生锈的铁和变质的油，但是血腥味那么强烈，简直就像是有人受了伤，而且正在缓慢地流血而死。 _等等，那个人是我_ ，他意识到，然后发现其中没有什么幽默感可言。

他还是在那个海边的废弃仓库里。

Tom呼出一口气，而这就像是某种信号，他全身的伤口一齐冲着他尖叫，Tom蜷缩成颤抖的一团，然后惊惶地意识到，他仍然在流血。

而他感觉虚弱，甚至举不起他的手。

血正缓慢地从他身上大大小小的口子里流出来，浸透了他的衬衫和长裤，留下他躺在那里，脑子里一片混乱而空白。

在他不远处，有什么东西在地上。血腥味太强烈了。Tom想要呕吐，嘴里干燥得像是砂纸，他紧紧地攥紧拳头，试着不再次晕过去。

他记得一些，他记得刀子划过他的胳膊，划过他的大腿，最后在捅进肋骨的时候滑了开去，他记得他尖叫着，挥出拳头，而在一切都模糊之前，他拼了命地掐住一个脖子。太多的尖叫了。Tom眨了眨眼，头晕目眩，恐惧让他的皮肤刺痛。他眼睛圆睁，想搞清楚情况到底如何。

晕眩占据了他的头脑，他一只手按着地面，想爬起来，然后他痛叫出声，决定在又一次晕过去之前节省体力。

四下黑暗，一片寂静。远处，有什么东西在滴答作响。

他呼出一口气，下定了决心。

他试图支起身体，至少翻个身，他做到了，然后摔回原地，他缓慢地试图肩膀顶住地面，又是一声喘息。Tom检查了一下他口袋里，他没带手机，白痴，但他口袋里有一串钥匙，他打开钥匙上的小刀，然后咬紧牙齿，试图撕下半截裤腿，他花了更多的时间撕出布条，绑住一切他可以找到的伤口，做完之后，他剧烈地喘气，拳头紧握，咬住舌头。

他不知道他还有多少时间。

_我在哪里？_

Tom看向远处那一动不动的影子。恐惧又一次让他全身紧绷。然后他喘出一口气，意识到一个简单的事实。

_他死了。我杀了他。_

他在流血。

“救救我……”他说。

_救救我……_

有一会儿他希望他能想到一些更好的东西，但是他脑子里几乎什么也没剩下。我应该穿上我的外套的。我应该吃那份烤肉。所有念头感觉都挫败而无味。被迟钝的疼痛夺走了本来的趣味。他缓慢地呼吸，承认了事实，感觉血正在从他身体里一点又一点地流失。

远处有什么东西正在破裂。像是有人正在不顾一切地跑过来。那是谁？

_救救我……_

他第二次醒来的时候发现自己在盯着天花板。

灯光明亮，而他在滑行，他想举起一只手，摸一摸墙壁，但是他举不起来，他的头无力地动了动，有人在喊叫，有人凑过来，叫他不要乱动。声音越来越大。但他不知道他到底是在哪里。他觉得寒冷。一切都在逐渐变暗。即使灯光亮如雪地上的日光。他琢磨着这个念头。突然想起了他在哪里。或者为什么所有人都穿白色和蓝色的手术服。柔软，没有形状而寒冷。他正在变成一个空洞。

我要死了。他模糊地想。

琢磨事情让他觉得疲倦。

_等这次我恢复了的时候，我要去意大利。_

第三次醒来的时候有人一脸怒容地盯着他。而他不知道他搞砸了什么。

有什么东西让他感觉很好。所以Tom只是对着他微笑。希望他不要继续愤怒了。然后在那愉快的晕眩里，他有些惊奇地发现那张脸变得惊惶，向他凑过来。

“Phil，你看起来……”他想说。

然后他发现他张不开嘴，而他戴着氧气面罩，无数软管绕着他的下巴。

_我怎么了？_

后来的部分他不记得了。

Tom觉得自己做了很多梦。但是感觉都差不多。在梦里他记得有人对着他喊叫，有人和他说了很多话。一切都是碎片一样。断断续续。一会儿他趴在某个地方，流着血等死。 _我杀了他。_ 一会儿他刚走出重案组第三小组办公室的门，想着也许他该穿件外套。有些时候他坐在一张桌子旁，想着他的生活不应该是那样的。所有的一切都笼罩在一种令人舒适的晕眩里。吗啡。他想着。在某些他可能清醒，可能做梦的时候。

所有声音都显得断断续续的。

“情况很不乐观……”“……Thorne……”“……你这个废物。”“……你敢一个人去！”“恭喜你们从警校毕业，之后的日子……”“这都是第几次了？你自己说。”“……然后她说：你真的喜欢我吗？你喜欢这本书吗？Tom？”“……不。”“说！是你杀了他！”“我从来……”“……我们不能肯定……”“……你就这么安心地呆在吧。一个人。没有任何人会关心。”“……我知道。”“快来人！紧急……”

他走出警局的时候没穿外套。

办公室里闷热，人来人往，所有人都在因为那个事实而沮丧，没有证据，Holland和Kitson站在白板前，想要把整个案子再过一次，在某个角落里，Phil Hendricks正双手抱在胸前，盯着除了他的办公室之外的任何地方。半小时之前，他吼叫的声音好像还在空气里，Tom的办公桌和地板上一片狼藉，但他没费心去收拾。他只是走过去，泡了一杯茶，然后喝了一口，面无表情地放在桌子上，然后Tom从办公室里溜了出去。

他招手拦下一辆出租车，然后坐进去，想着他要做的事情。天气有点冷。但他知道他的外套在哪儿。这会儿他可以想象他的办公桌，椅子上放着外套，文件打开着，杯子里的茶还在冒着热气，一切都好像他只是去厕所了。

就像他想要的一样。

在Phil Hendricks对他说了那些话以后，他不能指望他能大摇大摆地走出办公室大门而后面不跟着一个小组外加一个愤怒的法医，个个恨不得把他绑起来扔到解剖室的冷柜里冷静一会儿。

他知道他在做什么，即使没人那么认为。

到了之后，他摸了摸口袋，他忘了带手机，但那没关系，他记得地址，而且他需要的东西在裤子口袋里。他走进去，四下一片黑暗。

“我在这里！我没有武器！出来啊！”他喊叫。

然后一把刀抵着他的脖子。

Tom睁开眼睛。

他脑袋里嗡嗡作响，然后闻到了消毒水的气味。Tom打量四周，一个重症监护病房，一张床，一台电视机，这会儿Tom想起他多半是昏迷了，因为那台他头顶附近的电视机正在播放肥皂剧，而他完全没有印象。Tom举起一只手，发现自己很有可能从头到脚都打着绷带，有些地方可能还有石膏，而且身体里灌满了止痛药。Tom想说句聪明话，但是他的舌头绵软无力，脑子则一片空白。

远处的架子上，有人放了许多花，还有一个气球，他看不清上面写了什么，但可以想象。

 _鲁莽警探独闯嫌疑人藏匿处，重伤生命垂危。据我台报道，该警探表示，我搞砸了。_ Tom厌倦地想。

这句话也许他说了太多次，变得和‘请给我一杯咖啡’‘我的名字叫Tom Thorne一样’。

房间里空荡荡的。

外面走廊上嘈杂而喧闹，Tom拿不准现在是什么时候，甚至不知道这还是不是夏天，他张了张嘴，感觉自己需要喝水。他看向旁边，试图挪动身体去拿起床头柜上放着的一杯水。那感觉就像是在和自己摔跤。Tom身体里每一块肌肉都在呻吟。他叫出声来，摔回原地。一分钟Tom又试了一次。这次感觉他撕裂了身体上每一个正在愈合、没有愈合、已经愈合了的伤口， _做得好_ ，Tom苦涩地想，有一会儿觉得应该对着某种东西举起拳头，把一切都责怪于它。但是Tom喘着气，发现他身体里没有一点怒气剩下。

他身体里只有一个空洞。

他按了呼叫护士的铃。

护士把水杯端到他嘴边，看着他支起身体，凑向水杯，然后又把水杯放回原处。她问他是否还需要什么。他摇了摇头。记得礼貌地笑了一下。她看了他一眼，不知道她看到了什么，但她走开了，走到窗户前，拉开窗帘。

她走了出去。

从打开的窗户里，阳光充满了整个房间，把病房白色的墙壁变成了灿烂的颜色，在地上投下一个长方形的、中间有一条直线分割的亮金色的投影，空气里弥漫着夏天的气味，明亮、自由而无边无际。Tom听见楼下有人在走动和说话，他听见了音乐和电视的声音，他甚至听到了鸟叫。

远处的架子上，有人放了许多花，还有一个气球，他看不清上面写了什么，但可以想象。

_我就像是个被踩扁了的易拉罐。_

一种困倦在他身体里弥漫，就像是他跑了很久，而且浑身上下都是伤。

某种意义上来说那可能是真的。

Tom睁着眼，两只手放在毯子上，看着灰尘在光柱里飞舞。

他只想再睡一觉。

一个星期后，Tom搬出了重症监护室。他发现他的新室友是一个友好而活泼的人，对Tom为什么看起来像是木乃伊很感兴趣，而一旦发现Tom没有还手能力后，他更加感兴趣，用大量充满了细节而富有教育意义的人生冒险来折磨Tom。Tom躺在那里，嘴唇紧闭，表情阴沉，充满了恨意，拒绝用室友的名字称呼他。Tom恢复状况不错，很是幸运，有点尿道感染，不得不大把大把地吃药，每次撒尿都想杀人，几乎所有带着致命的、可怕的并发症他都绕了过去，除了身体虚弱如纸袋，而且绷带下总是痒得他想偷偷拆掉绷带抓痒之外，一切都不错。等他能走动的时候，参加复健运动的积极劲头让护士们大感鼓舞。

除此之外，Tom整天白日做梦，幻想把外套塞进室友嘴里，室友却完全不受影响。总是很高兴知道还是有人快活得让人生厌，非常有激励价值。他渴望逃离，渴望用枕头闷死自己，渴望不再每一分钟都感到对自己深切的失望，渴望不再去想回到局里的时候其他人的表情，渴望热刺新赛季夺冠。

反正都是不会发生的事情。

那些日子里Tom总是半夜会惊醒，惨叫着，偶尔发现自己在哭泣，嘴里干燥，呼吸里全是不存在的血腥味。他不知道他在哪里，剧烈地呼吸，吓个半死，一直到重新闻到消毒水的气味，看见夜班护士站在他旁边，显然是刚把他摇醒，看着他，担忧而和善，一脸疲倦，他才能镇定下来。然后Tom会摇头说他没事，要一杯水，再把台灯开着。室友一开始想问他到底是怎么回事，但是看到Tom脸上的表情，他抓着被子，闭着嘴躺了回去。

Tom不知道自己到底看起来如何，他也不想知道。

他小口地喝水，盯着台灯的灯光，想着他不是在那个黑暗的地方，尽力试图止血。过一会儿，他会再试着睡觉。

他们建议他出院后最好去和心理医生好好地做了一个疗程，Tom点头答应，知道自己不会去的。

他完全知道怎么应付这些东西。他只是不知道要怎么应付他完全知道怎么应付这些东西。

又一个星期后，Tom的情况时好时坏，一切都好的日子里他可以自己撒尿，不怎么样的日子里他是一团渴望吗啡的烂泥。每天早上护士把他弄醒，给他擦一次背，他躺在那里，心里全是窘迫和愧疚，还有一点恼怒。大部分时间里Tom都没什么食欲，大量地喝水，看到牛肉饼和土豆泥就想吐。基本上没人听他说话。他试着低声吼叫了几次后，在一连串不赞同的眼神声音慢慢变得更小、更温和了。一心只想赶快离开。他一有空就挣扎着沿着走廊一瘸一拐地走路，做复健运动。

有时有人来看望他，Holland，Kitson，Brigstocke，如果他不怎么忙的话。

还有Phil Hendricks。

Hendricks每个星期都来一次，带着一塑料袋东西。换洗的衣服，体育杂志，零食。有次他试图带啤酒进来，但是他自己也承认那是个烂主意。一开始Phil还会和主治医师聊天，看着Tom复健，肩膀僵硬，表情严厉。但是到了后来，大部分时候Phil都不怎么说话，甚至也不怎么生气，他只是坐在那里，一脸疲倦，像是他脑子里有个主意，像是他终于发现他生活一团糟的原因。

不管那是什么，他都没兴趣和Tom分享。

他们基本上都是在一声不吭地看电视，一半的时间Tom都发现Phil在盯着他，而慢慢地，Phil沉默的目光变得让他觉得难以忍受，没有谴责，没有‘我告诉你了’，就只是盯着他，好像他变成了某种全新的东西。

就好像他是某种非常混账的易碎品。

而他甚至不能叫Phil滚到一边去。

有太多的时间了，而且也太安静了，Tom周围有太多的人，走廊上总是坐着一个以前和IRA打过仗的爱尔兰裔老人，总是绷着嘴，一句话也不说，每周都有人来看他，和他说话，即使他一句话也不说。院子里顺着墙站着巨蟒马戏团，基本上都是头发花白的老人，关于病服和女人的笑话多得像是一本字典。下午的时候，有个男孩会走过他的病房，手里拿着一个游戏机，有时会看他一眼，表情复杂难解。楼上时不时有人在走来走去，咳嗽，大笑，总是有人带着花来看他的室友，是个中年女人，总是穿着一件素净的裙子，沉默而和善地看着他的室友，听室友念叨什么旧书店。这是一个奇异的世界，在警局狭窄的办公室和他的公寓之外，在酒吧的吧台和偶尔他时不时坐着、度过几个小时的公园和球场之外，人们互相打量，眼神复杂，有时悲伤、痛楚而充满了悔恨，有时责怪、好笑而充满了爱意。就好像是Tom活了四十多年，却一直是生活在一面镜子后面，透过玻璃看着其他人的生活，现在却被迫一头闯进另外一个世界。他坐在那里，尴尬地接受一份多余的午餐，和人交流白痴的笑话，他的手机不会响起，告诉他什么地方有人死了，他需要立刻赶过去，在这种生活里，一切不总是充满了悲伤和悔恨，不总是以什么人被什么人伤害来做为开始，或者结束。

就好像当他还是个男孩，还没第一次穿上制服，走进警校之前的生活。

在那种生活里，他曾经被爱着。

而他不太记得那是什么样的了。

有天Tom趁室友出去复健，而且护士没注意他的时候的时候，端了一盆水，找了两条毛巾，关上门，坐在床上擦洗。他擦洗到一半的时候，Phil大摇大摆地走了进来，一屁股在一张椅子上坐下，随意地按遥控器，在塑料口袋里翻得哗哗作响。Tom拿着毛巾，赤条条地坐在床上，一时不知道该做什么。

Phil拆开一袋薯片，抓起一把塞进嘴里，他盯着电视屏幕，一副无动于衷的样子。

Tom拿不准自己是应该穿上裤子还是做点什么，他攥着毛巾，决定继续擦洗。

一分钟后Phil又抓了一把薯片，回头看了Tom一眼，从他的胸膛一直打量到大腿。Phil面无表情，嘴唇抿成一条直线。

“这一身的绷带真是太性感了。”他说。

然后他把薯片塞进嘴里。

Tom考虑了一会儿是否要把毛巾扔到Phil脸上，但他决定把这个算作某种赞美。

“从来不知道你还喜欢这种东西。”他嘟囔。

“相信我，你不知道的关于我的东西太多了。”Phil头也不回，把薯片口袋揉成一团，扔进垃圾桶，然后他坐在那里，双手抱在胸前，看着电视。

电视机声音响着，而Tom不知道要说什么。

过了一会儿，护士走了进来，星期五的那个，她冷漠地打量了他一眼，再冷漠地打量了他的毛巾一眼。Tom觉得他感觉到了一种蔑视。所以他只是继续手上的活儿，再安静地穿上衣服。之后食物送了过来，他对着胡萝卜泥感觉想吐。Phil，在另外一边，拿出一个三明治，若无其事地啃。

“我们交换怎么样？”

Phil敏锐地看了他一眼。

“不。”Phil说。

大概这不是他最有魅力的日子。

Brigstocke在Tom换绷带之后来了一次，发现Tom神志清醒，自我厌恶，于是Tom躺在床上，等待Brigstocke用谴责和愤慨把他从头到脚地拆成碎片。

Brigstocke没有带花，也没带着什么贺卡，他穿着一件Tom从来没见过的深色外套，看起来就像是他刚从公园回来，或者正准备去公园。

今天大概是星期天。他意识到。Russell会带着孩子们出去玩。

Russell根本就不搭理他，只是仔细地打量了Tom一眼，叹了口气。他僵硬地站着，也没坐下来。

“还有多久？”他说。

“两个星期就能出院了，拆绷带还要一段时间。”

“Kitson在做你那份活儿，调了个DI过来帮她。”

Tom摇了摇头，嘴唇扭曲，想着他的办公室。

Brigstocke不看他，脑袋昂着，显现出一幅倔强的样子。

“简直就是白费力气。”他说。“我猜你这些日子也想好了要怎么打发调查处？”

“不要想了。一个月之内你不可能回到办公室。就算是回来了，你也得做点你早就应该做的事情。你想都不要想出外勤。Thorne，我真的应该开除你，就算不是因为你太过分了，也得给你的疙瘩脑袋敲打进一点理智。但是接下来你会做什么？上吊？拿把枪塞进嘴里？一个月，半年，谁也没听到你的消息，然后有人会打999，犯罪现场小组不是在你那公寓就是在酒吧地板上找到你，那些个蠢事。运气好的话，法医办公室看到你的时候你还没烂掉。因为你会可怜到甚至没力气跳河。而且那完全就是你搞出来的。”他不停歇地说，但速度很慢，双手揣在外套口袋里，肩膀稍微向前倾，眼睛盯着Tom，显得严厉而痛楚。

“太戏剧化了。”Tom说，干巴巴地。他感觉恼怒而空虚，胃缓慢地翻搅着。

Russell脑袋猛地一拧，然后点了点头，好像意识到了什么事实。

“我以前也看过你这样的。”Russell慢吞吞地说。

Tom知道后面的部分是什么，他知道其他人的表情，他知道那些故事：你们总是对自己怒气冲天，你们总是带着一副觉得自己活该一辈子孤零零的表情，你们除了工作之外一无所有，还觉得这是很正常的，你们跑得太快，好勇斗狠，觉得自己比谁都聪明，走到哪里，那些无法放手的幽灵就跟到哪里，一次又一次地活下来，最后用领带或者皮带在橱柜里上吊自杀。应该有很多聪明话可以回答这么白痴的问题，Tom很有自信，但是他坐在那里，打量着Russell的白头发，突然舌头好像失去了用处。

“我不是。”他说，干巴巴地。

他看着Russell摇了摇头。

“你是。”他说，他看向另外一个方向，然后又看向Tom。“但是没关系。”

Tom低着头，感觉他的胃翻搅着。

“好啊。”他回答。

Brigstocke看着他，有一会儿，他让Tom想起了一张相片，在什么杂志上的，一个年老的战士的脸，从战场上回到火车站，准备回国，他脑袋靠着墙壁，脸上一片空白，但是那双眼睛里很是平静，充满了疑问，就像是不能肯定自己是否真的要回家了。

不能肯定为什么是自己能回家。

快出院的时候，Tom心情大有好转，琢磨他不用总是每次想抓痒却摸到绷带，而且总算可以正大光明地看电视。他盘算着他的季票，想在回警局报道之前看一场比赛，但也许不能挑散场后满街都是想找人打架的。Tom又换了一次绷带，看着电视，想着中午吃什么。也许这次不会那么恶心。

Hendricks走进他的病房的时候一只手揣在外套口袋里，皮夹克的领子竖着，他用啫喱水打理了头发，把卷发向后梳得平直，精神抖擞，一副自鸣得意的样子，Tom翻了个白眼，猜测Phil晚上大概要去酒吧， _找个人陪陪_ ，这没什么不对的，只是Tom想象 Phil拿着一瓶酒，笑容满面地和一个男人搭讪的画面，一如既往觉得实在有些诡异。他和Tom的室友打招呼，Tom的室友也向他问好，然后更诡异的事情发生了，Tom的室友调低了电视声音，而且把他那边的帘子拉上了。

他隐约觉得他的室友大概有什么非常、非常不正确的概念。

Phil拉过一张椅子，坐在他面前，吊儿郎当，一只手拿着一个纸袋。

“你看起来还是一团糟。”他说。

“你也中午好。”

“什么时候出院来着？”

“下个星期。我等不及去看热刺的比赛了。”

“是啊，是啊，猜测你大概又会溜回办公室，提醒你，Brigstocke说了，谁看到你就立刻把你扔出去。”

“我还以为我一直挺讨人喜欢的。”

“用你来做标准，蟑螂和工党估计也挺可爱的。”

“你没有什么更好的地方可以去么？”Tom半心半意地抱怨。

“我感觉到了慈善事业的呼唤，告诉我一个可怜虫需要我的爱，你知道，我可是上等人。”

“从来不知道我有超能力。”

“从来不知道你看漫画。”

Phil打了个哈欠，看来不止是今天晚上，昨天晚上他也挺忙的，他把纸袋递给Tom。

“我忠实的朋友，伟大的Phil Hendricks。”Tom看了一眼纸袋里面，立刻决定他需要表达他谦卑的敬意。

Phil倨傲地看了他一眼，然后从夹克内侧的口袋里掏出一小瓶葡萄酒，他在Tom做作的仰慕眼神里晃了晃酒瓶，放在床头柜上。他俩分着吃了纸袋里的培根蘑菇卷，用纸杯喝红酒，Tom指出如果被护士抓到他拒绝解释，Phil屈尊提醒Tom他是个 **医生** 。Tom表示有个 **博士** 头衔很是方便，鉴于英国人主要有四种，男士，女士，不知道婚姻状况的女士和 **博士** ，Phil干脆利落地指责他恐同。他们互相攻击了一会儿，Tom又吃了一个，他嘴上有盐的味道，他闻到油和Phil的古龙水气味。

Tom伸手又拿出一个培根卷，即使他很注意，还是有一点油滴在他的衬衫和床单上，但那其实不是问题，他知道他一整晚都会闻到培根的气味，仿佛想着一个被忘记的世界。

Phil继续说着什么故事，手肘支在大腿上，有一会儿Tom听着他说，但没有真的听进去，他发现自己在打量着Phil的脸，又一次注意到他们有多么不同。

不光是大部分时间Phil都像个永动机，而他像个破纸袋，Phil有一点始终让Tom感觉到惊讶，就是Phil好像确实有一个完整的、几乎还不错的人生，确实对生活充满了热爱。

而那让他感觉奇怪。

就好像有什么地方有漏洞。Tom心不在焉地嗯嗯啊啊，Phil没注意到他在走神，表情真诚而快乐，花了一段时间，他还是忘记了对Tom的怒气——虽然一开始Tom就没搞懂为什么。他的脸庞几乎闪着光。Tom有一会儿不知道他到底是做了什么好事，才有这么一个朋友。 _我是你唯一的朋友。或者说，最接近朋友的东西。_ Tom想着Phil说过的。这是一个事实，却不是事实的全部。他第一次意识到。

 _但我不是你唯一的朋友。_ 他琢磨，发现这个念头几乎有些苦涩。

他突然想起很久以前Russell说过的话。

_天知道他到底做了什么白痴事情，活该和你捆在一起。_

“……所以这个菜鸟脸色苍白，他旁边的那个探员还在笑呵呵的。混蛋说，想吐的话就去水槽那里。我看出情况不好。立刻后退一步。然后那菜鸟简直不是在吐。他就那样——弯下腰一直吐。那个探员皮鞋上全是。我站在旁边，心想我可不能笑得太大声。怪怪的。但是我就是一直狂笑。混蛋看着我，八成在想……”Phil眨了眨眼，眉头皱了起来。

“怎么了？”Phil说。

“没什么，什么？”

“你的脸上摆出了那个滑稽表情，那张该死的哭丧脸，你只会在觉得自己是条凄惨的可怜虫的时候摆出来——顺带一说，没错，你就是。”

 _你喜欢我，我知道的。_ Tom想说他实在找不到笑话的时候最顺口的一句。这句总是很管用。能让Phil微笑，让他大笑。因为他们都知道那不是一个事实。

_事实是……_

“我甚至不想让你呆在这儿！”他脱口而出。

Phil一脸愕然，眼睛睁大，然后他的表情变得扭曲了，无论Phil在Tom脸上又看到了什么，几乎还来不及反应，他像是整个人都扑到了Tom身上，拳头紧攥着Tom的衬衫前襟，Tom下意识地扭了一下脸，像是在躲避一记拳头。但是他没有退缩。他性格里恶劣的那一部分在代他说话。他咬紧牙齿，怒视着Phil。

Phil攥紧了拳头，他的脸离Tom不到一英寸，呼吸喷到Tom脸上，带着酒气和古龙水的气味，热腾腾的，就像是有实体的怒气，这种感觉让Tom皮肤刺痛。

Phil的声音变得锐利，几乎带着震颤，一瞬间，一种Tom从来搞不懂的怒气占据了Phil的脸庞。“老天！什么时候这才能不总是关于你的！”

Tom觉得自己的脸正在迅速涨红，但是他感觉好像脸上挨了一拳。

“操你。”他从牙齿里挤出来这么一句。

Phil直直地盯着Tom双眼，他的眼睛因为怒气而显得深暗而冷漠，Tom在Phil的脸上看到了轻蔑。有一会儿，他发现他在想着在走廊上经过的人看到这些会怎么想，他想着他的室友在帘子后面，又会怎么想。这些愚蠢的、毫无意义的念头让他感觉像是不在此地，不是在看着他仅剩的、可贵的东西被他自己打碎。

“我说，你到底期望在我这里得到什么？”他听见自己说。

“说啊，Hendricks。”那声音听起来不像他自己。那声音哽咽着，像是迫切地需要被人证明什么。柔弱而苍白。毫无用处。“说出来吧。Phil。”

Phil依然瞪着他的眼睛，没有动摇，Tom看着他。在他瘦削的脸上，所有严厉的线条都拧成了一团，让Phil的表情显得又阴暗又残酷。 _在想着自己到底做了什么白痴事情，活该落到这样的下场。_ Phil的嘴唇动了动，但是什么声音都没有出来。

“你真是个犯贱的懦夫。”Tom最终说，疲倦地。“现在滚开吧。”

缓慢地，泪水弥漫上来，模糊了他的视线，他的眼眶刺痛。他挣脱Phil的手指，躺回床上。

Phil松开了手，但他还是几乎压在Tom身上，他的胳膊肘压着Tom的胸膛，脸色惨白，他又张了张嘴，但只有一种像是叹息一样的声音从他喉咙里挤了出来。

然后Phil伸出手，手指落在Tom脸颊上的伤疤上。其实他看不到那淡淡的、白色的扭曲伤痕，住院以来Tom就没有剃过胡子，但是人人都知道那道从脸颊一直切到下巴的旧伤疤在哪里，不是吗？他们总是好奇那后面有什么故事，或者Tom有什么想法。Tom想要退缩，难以理解地发现自己想要尖叫，不想要被触碰。他根本就没有在呼吸，只想抓着Phil的手，想要Phil——这个句子在这里突然中断。他盯着Phil的眼睛，对于那他太熟悉了，但是在Phil的脸上出现，简直可怕到一切都不正常，有那么多悲伤和自我厌恶，太多了。

“你整个就是只渡渡鸟。没有我，你根本活不下去。你知道么？”

“是吗？我根本就没想到！”Tom终于找到了呼吸，意识到泪水正顺着他的脸颊向下流淌，很快就会经过他的鼻子和嘴唇，而Phil的手依然在那里。怒气终于找到了出口。在他没意识到的时候，他一只手按着床，几乎笔直坐了起来。双手抓着Phil的肩膀。“就一次，行行好，让我去死吧！我真的需要你的允许吗？Phil？不要太自大了！你救不了所有人！”

Phil仿佛吓呆了，他眼睛圆睁，在Tom的双手之间一动不动。

然后他举起一只手，按住Tom的手。他的指尖光滑，但是手掌温暖而粗粝。有一会儿，就像是Phil执着地想要再一次安慰Tom，想要再把Tom拼起来。连他自己都不知道为什么。

但他眨了眨眼，拽开Tom的手。

“你知道吗？你的脑子就是一团夸张的浆糊，Tom Thorne。”他说。

Phil站了起来，拉直外套。Tom抬着头，一动不动地望着他，嘴里全是悔意。他脸庞僵硬，想要道歉，但Phil抹了一把脸，看向墙壁，表情一片空白，然后伸了个懒腰。

“我操，我该去追地铁了。可不能浪费一晚上。我今晚也许能找到人陪我。谁知道呢？”他嘴唇动了一下，嗤笑起来，刻薄而顽劣。

“Phil……”

Phil站在他的床前，朝下方打量了他一眼。他像是想起了什么，夸张地张了张嘴，有什么东西撕裂了Tom的胸膛，而他微笑着，用食指在空中比划了一下。

“你觉得你算什么？是啊，每一次你都成功地得救了。就算这里碎一块，那儿缺一点。你把你自己当英雄。没人理解你。我知道的。你根本就没人喜欢。你有什么了不起的？我呢？很多人爱我。就像是你第一次打电话。我觉得那真好，有人这么信任我。没人救你你就完蛋了。但那不是信任，是不是？你只知道我。你比反社会人格还糟。因为事实上，你还是在这里。”Phil一只手按着床凑近Tom，笑容变得黯淡，就像一张面具，刚好覆盖住了他的脸庞，有什么东西缓慢地撕裂了Tom的胸膛，他喘不过气来。“这从来就不是为了你。是为了我。但没关系，我还是会回来的，一次又一次。”Phil说。

 _我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。天啊。Phil_ _。_

然后他问了那个问题。

“可是谁来救我？Tom？”他说。

他抹脸的时候，手指上沾着的Tom的泪水沾在了他的脸颊上，被抹得到处都是，指印形状的水痕，深浅不一，在夕阳的反射下闪着光。

看起来就像是他也在哭泣。

\--

Phil十五分钟前就洗完澡了，但Tom走出浴室，回到卧室里的时候，Phil依然坐在床边上，背对着门口，一副昏昏欲睡的样子。屋里没开灯，他穿着一件Tom的旧T恤，Tom有些希望是他的热刺球衣里的一件。

Tom站在床边上，两腿之间依然觉得酸痛，更别提他那一身万圣节装饰。

“怎么了？”他说。皮肤依然潮湿而温暖。

“等着头发干。”Phil说。

他在说谎，但Tom懒得揭穿，他自己的脑袋都还在嗡嗡作响，有一会儿他非常想抽烟，但是他咳嗽了一声，爬上床，一只手放在腹部。

“我要睡了。”他低声说。

“行啊。”

Tom把毯子拉到胸膛上后，Phil也钻到床上，在另外一边睡下，他脖子僵硬，很有难度地全身上下每一个地方都离Tom远远的，Tom很想问他大学到底都做了些什么见不得人的事情才练出这么个本事，但是这里面有什么东西非常尴尬，笨拙得Tom觉得空气里有什么东西即将破碎。他躺在那里，小心翼翼地一动不动。

“你知道。我是认真的。”他说。

“我们能不能不要继续抒情了。成为演员从来就不是我的理想。”

“ **Phil** 。”

“就只是，安静一会儿，行么？”

他数到十，然后吞咽了一口唾沫，他凑过去，亲吻Phil的嘴唇，鼻子拂过Phil的鼻子，Phil仰起头，嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇。

那感觉很完美。

然后Tom停了下来，闭上眼睛，脑袋靠着Phil的脸颊，我很害怕，Tom想告诉自己。

但那不是事实，因为他其实并不感到害怕。

“我很抱歉。”Tom说。

那是一句不知道来自哪儿的话。Phil一动不动，眼睛睁着，几乎变成了深色，缓慢地，Tom觉得自己脸上的表情大概很是笨拙，像是阿森纳刚刚进了球，但是过了一秒，不知道为什么，Phil脸色又变得阴暗，有一瞬间，他几乎有些惊恐地看着Tom。牙齿紧咬。

然后他一只手卷起了Tom的背心，另一只手伸到背心下面，手指触摸Tom胸腹上已经愈合了的伤口。Tom颤抖了一下，皮肤紧绷，然后又放松。我很抱歉。他说。那很有可能依然不够。Tom一次又一次地说，但是那依然没有失去意义。他为那个电话道歉，他为他们从来没有交谈而道歉，他为一脸受伤、理直气壮地质问Phil到底是不是凶手而道歉，他为每个晚上，没完没了地打电话，说着毫无意义的话道歉。他为Brenda离开而道歉，为Phil没有孩子而抱歉。他为那个早晨，看着Phil的脸，吼叫那都是他的错而道歉，即使他知道他差一点就失去了他。他的声音平静，那听起来就是他自己的声音。Phil的手心贴着他的胸膛。仿佛想记得他每一道伤疤的位置。

“天啊。”Tom说。说了一次又一次。

“你是应该道歉。”Phil说。“我知道，我知道。我觉得我也有什么地方挺不对劲的。早知道应该好好地多听几节病态心理学。”

他闭上眼睛，像是在想着什么，然后他凑近，鼻子贴着Tom的脸颊，Phil粗暴地拽着他的头发，然后他放松下来，手指从Tom的头发里穿梭而过。我最好的朋友，Phil Hendricks。这个念头让Tom感到一种滑稽的感觉，但是缓慢地，变成了其他的东西，某种带着温暖感觉的东西，要是他承认，那也许很接近爱意。

也许还需要很多时间，但这次应该他来等待了。

最后，Phil的手指落在Tom的脸颊那道伤疤上。

“我不在那里。”他说。

“那没有关系。”Tom回答。

Phil又吻了他一次，这次张开嘴唇，他贴着Phil的额头喘息，他们互相抚摸了一会儿，Tom挣扎着支起身体，想在床头柜里找到他需要的东西，他找到了安全套，不确定过期没有，太长了，太久了，但是在这样的光线下很难辨别，Phil按住他撕开安全套包装的手，说是还需要其他东西，他愣在那里，然后想起来大概是需要什么，脸瞬间红了，Phil从浴室回来，手里拿着一小瓶什么东西，无论那是什么，Tom都不太想知道。Phil钻进被子里，脑袋也埋了进去，Tom躺在一边，感觉自己是全世界最后一个童子军，发现上铺正在自慰。他脸庞很烫，但胸膛里感觉雀跃不止。然后Phil凑近他，说可以了。

他们做了爱。

Tom想问谁在上面，但尴尬地闭上了嘴，Phil冲着他微笑，毫无疑问是个嘲笑。Tom有点恍惚地做着Phil告诉他的事情，有一会儿他晕乎着，有一会儿他的手捏着自己的阴茎，想找个法子弄进去，这不应该太难的。除了那是个男人，除了那是Phil。他们紧挨着躺着，他一只手搂着Phil的腰，额头抵着Phil的肩膀，Phil的手按在他的手上，他的膝盖贴着Phil膝盖内侧，Tom眼睛紧闭，腰缓缓地向前动着，他闻着Phil皮肤上沐浴露和各种清新剂和须后水的气味，一个法医到底能在身上抹多少东西？而Tom浴室里什么时候藏了这么多？Phil脖子上的金属链子在他肩膀的皮肤上划过，他肩膀上没有被纹身覆盖的浮现出一层浅红色，Tom的手抚摸Phil平坦的胸膛，强健而瘦削的身体，他的手指拂过Phil胸前卷曲的毛发，这些都很陌生。Phil呼吸不稳，呢喃好的，好的，Phil Hendricks……Phil。Phil说他可以再粗暴一些，Phil说最好快点完事，因为他真的很想睡。

“噢，闭嘴。”Tom说。“我在试。”

这句话不应该那么好笑的，但感觉就是非常好笑。

然后他们起床，开灯，Phil觉得他应该再去洗一次澡，但是他们都很累，所以只是用内裤擦了擦，重新把毯子拉到下巴底下。

“不坏，对一个恐同人士来说。”Phil说，带着睡意。

“该知道你是个可怕的控制狂。你再说那个词一次，我就把你的舌头拧下来塞到抽屉里。”

“我的舌头有更好的用处。”

他打了个哈欠，把被子朝他那边拽了拽。“晚安。”他说。

Tom躺着，一只手放在身旁，凝视着天花板。

“Phil。”他说。

“什么？”

“你不需要被拯救，因为你从未破碎。”

Phil停顿了一下，在黑暗中，他伸出一只手，在毯子里摸索。

然后，他挽住Tom的手。

“那么，我猜我很幸运。”他说。

过了一会儿，他凑过来，嘴唇抚过Tom的脖子，Tom哆嗦了一下，让他那么做。然后Phil叹气，额头贴着Tom的太阳穴。他的皮肤温暖而潮湿。有一会儿，Tom突然觉得孤独得无法忍受，不知道为什么想紧紧地抓住Phil的胳膊，就像是下一秒Phil随时都可能去其他任何地方。 _他一旦想起了我是谁……_

就像其他人一样。

然后他想起，Phil早就知道他是谁了。

Phil一直知道他是谁。

而那和他没有关系，不总是全部是因为他。部分是因为Phil。就像是他知道的，他知道Phil是谁。

“我到底有什么了不起的？”Tom说。

“Tom？”

“什么？”

“我不知道你是这种类型的女孩。你知道，喜欢满身都是纹身、和尸体打交道的坏小子的女孩。说真的，你和你最好的也是唯一的朋友睡觉。”

“这实在是有点难以启齿，但是，Phil，我就是这种类型的女孩。”

“那你会为了我穿超短裙吗？你知道，我一直……”

“噢，Phil，闭嘴。"

Tom听见Phil狂笑，然后用一只手搂着他的腰。那很诡异。但是总体来说，是他可以接受的诡异。

“Tom。”

“什么？”

“你只能在你爱上我的时候说你爱我。”Phil说。

Tom等待了一秒。

他想着Phil坐在长椅上，坐在他旁边，一只耳朵上全是耳环，百无聊赖而疾世愤俗，T恤袖子高高地挽起，胳膊上全是纹身，他看着Tom，年轻的脸上满是之后会被Tom熟悉的狡黠，他看起来是个朋克，他看起来是个叛逆小子，他看起来聪慧而可以信赖。

那就是Phil，Tom知道所有东西，外表和内在的，而那之间一点也不假。

“我爱你。”他说。

尾声

Try Harder, Maybe, Maybe.

Holland很快就接受了事实，但是Tom怀疑他一直不能很确定到底发生了什么，一直到圣诞节，每次Tom和Phil同时出现，而且相隔不到10米，他脸上的表情就变得抗拒而迷惑，像是不能肯定他俩是否同时出现了，或者用Phil的话来说就是： _在我结婚之后，爸爸和妈妈终于结婚了。_ 顺带一说，你是妈妈。Phil补充。这个笑话重复了太多次，已经一点也不好笑了。但Phil就是一直说，因为Phil就是个贱人。Kitson接受程度还不错，但只要Tom不给她制造麻烦她就觉得不错，Brigstock拿着茶杯，看上去拿不准是该放下去还是拿起来。最后Brigstock叹了口气，说他为Phil感到抱歉。Tom迅速地噎了他两句，而且赶在他发怒前溜出了办公室。

很快，整个分局都知道了，以DCI的裤子拉链没拉和白教堂分局的某个DS光着膀子冲进犯罪现场吓晕而且抓住一屋子的犯罪嫌疑人的速度传播。很快，笑话和假装寻找咖啡和文件夹但其实是来好奇地打听消息的也来了。笑话保留了一段时间，其他的Kitson把他们全都挡了出去。她厌恶八卦，Tom心怀感激，觉得她担忧的眼神也不那么怪异了。

理论上来说法医办公室应该为谋杀调查小组第三小组指派一个新的高级法医，但是不知道为什么，Phil还是他们的指派法医，或者用他的说法，仍然是Tom的直属上司。

“你不觉得你越来越像个颐指气使的女朋友了吗？”Tom指出。

“不，因为如果我是，我会逼着你给我买阿森纳的季票，而你会连买色情杂志的零花钱都不剩下。”Phil反驳。又偷走了他的汉堡。

到了圣诞节的时候，Holland显然喝多了潘趣酒，而且无法再继续压抑他的感受，他端着一杯蛋奶酒，磨磨蹭蹭地挪到已经喝得半醉，为了热刺这个赛季的成绩而恼怒不已的Tom旁边，他扭扭捏捏地把酒杯在两只手之间换来换去，一直到Tom忍无可忍，问他到底是怎么回事，而且不，他不能告诉他婚姻生活到底有多操蛋，所以也不能告诉他到底能不能结婚。

“你喝醉了。”Holland谨慎而有礼貌地说，他的教养总是成功地避免了让他像其他人一样，直截了当地称呼Tom是一个混蛋，一个超级混蛋。

“什么事？”

“我觉得挺好的。”一个停顿。“你和Phil。我的意思是。”

然后Holland很有男子气概地点了点头，看着Tom，要是他的眼神不那么像是童子军，Tom几乎感到感动，但是总体来说，Tom也只是充满了男子气概地点了点头。尽可能慈祥地看着Holland。一直到他脸上的表情变得越来越接近……脸红。

“我很抱歉，但是长官，你真的不是我的类型。”Holland再次谨慎而有礼貌地说。

“滚蛋。”

在派对结束前，Tom已经喝得醉醺醺的了，而且感情丰富到告诉Phil他真的是一个很棒的朋友，一个大帅哥，Phil的表情让他觉得有一些事情很不妙，但他又喝了一杯。在Tom醉到快被人塞进储物间睡一晚的时候，他记得他凑近Holland，说谢谢。Holland看着他，好像他变成了某种全新的、诡异的东西。

“为了你对我、Hendricks的……无论什么，谅解？我的意思是。还有。你救了我的命。有多少次？我忘了。”他说。尽力不打嗝。尽力径直地看着Holland。“谢谢。”

之后Tom就被塞进了储物间，一觉睡到天亮，醒来之后，突然觉得僵尸袭击来临，一直到摇摇晃晃地走到前台，看见一连串蔑视的目光，再摇摇晃晃地走出去。

一月的时候Phil总算结束了他烦人而可憎的试探，彻底搬进了Tom的公寓。一个星期之后，他们吵了一架，具体原因Tom不记得了，而且很快整个场面就变得面目可憎，最后一幅有人会吼叫然后再在摔上的门后抱着膝盖纳闷自己的脑袋到底是哪儿有问题的架势。Tom突然冷静了下来。他道了歉，而且一整晚他俩谁都不搭理谁。到了早上的时候，一切又恢复了正常。到了两个月后，他们又为柜子应该怎么放而吵了一架，吵到一半的时候Tom才意识到真正的原因是因为他又拿脑袋朝其他人的枪口上撞，他嚷嚷了一会儿Phil的过度敏感，然后在Phil冷笑的时候扑过去，把他按在墙上，然后他就安静了。老套的东西总是很有效。如果那也不奏效，身高总是奏效的。

Tom还是喜欢电视，喜欢安静地坐在客厅里发胖，Phil还是喜欢夜店，喜欢跳舞，时不时地，他会连哄带骗地把Tom弄进酒吧，甜言蜜语外加几记胳膊肘让Tom呆在原地，拿着一杯啤酒，看起来像是猎枪前的兔子，慢慢地，他认识了Phil大部分夜店里的朋友。大部分是因为，用他们的话来说，“帮Hendricks做你的保姆，避免你醒来的时候自己的相片在Instagram上”，Tom假装一句也听不懂。

在Phil快活地在舞池里闪身不见的时候。Tom不感到陌生和局促，只是，和在大多数酒吧里一样，站在人群里他就感觉不安。时不时地，Tom也在舞池边缘慢慢地摇晃，脸上带着尴尬的笑容，听着震耳的迪斯科舞曲和电子音乐，还有欢呼的声音，想着这也是一种他从没拥有过，也永远都不会拥有的人生。Phil会在一两个小时后找到他，脸庞因为兴奋和快乐而涨的通红。

“榆木脑袋。”他会说。而Tom从来不知道那是什么意思。

四月的时候，Tom坐在客厅里擦皮鞋，Phil在院子里打理他最近买的一辆自行车，四下安静，阳光明媚，他什么也不用做，不用赶着去什么地方，不用为了什么做错了或者没有做的事情而感到痛不欲生。

他感到平静。

这实在是有些诡异，但他觉得他可以接受这个。

快到五朔节的时候，第三小组接到了一个复杂的案子，又开始没完没了的对着白板发呆、大量地喝咖啡，走访社区和可能的目击者，熬夜，加班，Tom一个星期没洗澡了，Phil从公寓带干净衣服给他，大部分时间他睡在办公室里，对着卷宗发狂。之后的某个时间，Phil把他弄出办公室，弄上车，一直开到他神志清醒了一些，Phil在一个牛排餐厅下了车，叫了所有他可以点的菜，然后逼着Tom吃光。Tom讨厌他的表情，但没有力气和他争吵。他心不在焉地吃了一些，想着他在厕所剃须的时候刮破了脸。牛排的味道让他想吐。然后他捂住脸，感觉自己随时都会睡着。

“我在这儿，我在这儿。”Phil说，伸出手，用拇指抚过他的手背。

又过了两个星期才破了案，Tom回到公寓里，倒头就睡，醒来的时候已经是半夜了，Phil不知道什么时候回来了，睡在他旁边，一脸平静。Tom看了一会儿，然后凑过去，脑袋几乎靠着Phil的脑袋。继续睡。

第二天Tom开始发烧，去医院输了两天液，Phil趁他没有还手能力的时候几近嘲讽之能事，而且逼着他在Paris Hilton和Judi Dench之间选择他会娶谁，Tom无视他，读自己的杂志，而且威胁Phil不准在撒尿的时候看着他。

出院后，Tom在Tesco买了五磅棉花糖，在院子里烤着吃，吃到一半就觉得腻味了，但是Phil喝着啤酒，一脸我告诉你了。所以Tom做了不得不做的事情：在Phil转过脸的时候，把剩下的棉花糖都抹在他脸上。之后场面变得非常不好看，最后以停战和洗澡做为结束。他们喝着啤酒看体育节目，一直到Phil凑过来，若无其事地拉开了他的裤子拉链。

Tom无法决定那是彻底的邪恶还是对男性看体育比赛宝贵情谊的亵渎，但是过了一会儿，他变得很高兴。

一直到Phil把手指伸到嘴边。他不得不叫Phil停下。太恶心了。

五月底的时候，领养机构的员工打电话叫Phil过去面谈，Tom和他一起去了，有一会儿他拿不准他到底是用哪种身份去的，但是他们告诉Phil，他们不得不又一次遗憾地拒绝他。Phil面带微笑，说他可以理解。 _毕竟，谁愿意让一个看起来像是机车俱乐部骑手的单身同志法医领养小孩呢？即使他正在约会一个探长。_ Tom无声地补充。 _而那个探长身心健全，每个星期只被自己的恶梦吓得痛哭流涕醒来一次。_ 然后他们走到门外。Phil一开始有点摇晃。但他顽固地看着前方，面无表情。走到大楼外的时候，他抓住Tom的手。Tom用肩膀支撑住他。

“我们总是可以领养Holland的。”Tom说。

“但他长大了要怎么办？我们不能自私。你，我，他的家庭会显得太具有社会多样性了。”

“我是个探长，你是个法医，我们知道怎么才能完美地在小巷里堵住想欺负他的恶霸，然后吓得他们屁滚尿流。”Tom笨拙地说。

“那我们应该问一下Holland。”Phil说。但他的声音干巴巴的。他看着车窗外面。有一会儿，Tom痛恨这个事实。

“我会再申请一次的。”过了一会儿，他说。

“是的，我们可以再申请一次。”Tom赞许。

回到公寓的时候，他才意识到他说的是我们。

晚上睡觉的时候，Phil躺在他那边，一动不动，Tom躺在自己那边，感觉着他无声的痛楚和失落。过了一会儿，Phil说 _我不知道要怎么做才算足够，也许我还是不够好，但我真的很想做一个父亲。_ 他听起来几乎显得孩子气而任性，孤零零的，声音带着哭腔，因为某种压抑的东西而摇摇欲坠。Tom紧紧地抓住他的手指，不知道应该怎么做。他只是搂住Phil，希望Phil得到想要的一切。Tom感觉失落、无助而强壮。紧紧地把Phil的脑袋按在他的怀里。泪水沾湿了他的T恤前襟。

“我在这里。”他说。

Phil生日那天他们加班，所以一切餐厅之类的东西都泡汤了，Tom觉得很惋惜，因为他很想吃那些个印度菜。他们叫了外卖，Tom开车去取了蛋糕，回来的时候看见Phil正在回复语音信息，他打开答录机，然后对着Phil翻白眼，感叹Phil到底有多少朋友和Phil到底是什么时候把他的联系电话改成了Tom的。他们草草地吃完了饭，谁也没力气打扫卫生，但Phil坚持吃蛋糕，Tom被逼着给他唱生日歌，而且发誓再也不那么做了，Phil应该觉得羞耻才对。有种东西叫Ipod，而那个神奇的发明加上音响就可以放任何语言的生日歌。

Phil切了两块，自我陶醉他的技术，大概是想让Tom失去所有胃口，但那没什么用，他们分着吃了，然后Tom给他生日礼物。考虑到Phil会在10月份就开始打听和刺探圣诞礼物是什么，Tom有一会儿觉得他会假装一脸惊讶，但Phil看起来真的很惊讶，那么大概依然有一部分Phil他不知道。而在他伸出双臂试图拥抱Tom的时候，Tom及时地阻止了他。你真的很病态，Phil指出，然后继续兴高采烈地吃蛋糕。

准备睡觉的时候Tom在浴室里等了一会儿，打手机上的游戏，等他确定Phil已经在床上的时候，他走进卧室，感觉脸在发烫。Phil躺在他那边，还没睡，大概在看小说。Tom脱掉外套，爬上床。然后等待了一秒，按住Phil的肩膀，把他翻过来，Phil有些惊诧地看着Tom，一只手依然抓着手机，“怎么了？”他说。

Tom伏下身去，食指拉住Phil的睡裤松紧带。Phil看着Tom，对着他微笑，然后把手机放到一边。“我告诉过你，润滑剂要买水质的。”他说。

但Tom只是摇了摇头，吞咽了一口唾沫，感觉自己随时都可能从自己的皮肤下跳出来，逃开，Tom学习过的大部分东西都不能告诉他为什么自己想那么做，而他学习过很多东西。

他把Phil的睡裤褪到大腿上，然后是内裤，他抬眼，看着Phil，Phil不再懒洋洋地顽劣微笑，显得认真而平静，眼神热切，带着一点惊讶，一点鼓励。Tom的脸颊和耳朵很烫。

然后他再吞咽了一口唾沫，缓慢地，把Phil的阴茎含在嘴里。他的口腔里感受着陌生的热度和搏动，Phil逐渐在他嘴唇之间变得坚硬。Tom尝试性地舔了一下，谨慎地确定他不太喜欢这个。但Phil在他身下发出一声尖锐的小声音，像是吸进一口冷气。然后Phil的手指在他头发里，告诉Tom应该怎么做，就像是Tom没有提前阅读了很多教材一样。Tom嘴里塞满了，舌头上有种咸味，抬起眼，对上Phil的视线，有一会儿，Phil打量他的眼神让他觉得有点害臊，但Tom惊讶于自己可以让Phil用那样的眼神看着他，让Phil发出那种细碎的、有点肮脏而渴求的小声音。他沉迷地继续舔舐和爱抚Phil的勃起，让Phil扭动和哭泣，紧抓住Phil的大腿，然后很快地，Phil尽可能大声地说， _让我出来，我快……_ ，Tom摇了摇头，Phil又说了一次，于是他照做了。随着一声水响，Phil的阴茎随着唾液从他嘴里滑出来。

但是慢了一步，他意识到的时候，温热的精液飞溅到他脸庞上。从脸颊一直到鼻梁。

他对上Phil的视线，眨了眨眼。

Phil那个贱人狂笑得那么厉害，Tom阴郁地觉得他快噎着了。Tom决定都是Phil的错，他没办法管住他的老二哪怕一秒，给Tom一个撤退的机会。精液随着脸颊向下流，他伸出舌头舔了舔。觉得不像他想的那么诡异。大多数事情都不像他想的那么诡异。

然后他再次抬起眼，发现Phil还是看着他。

“怎么了？”他说。

Phil抓住他的脑袋和肩膀，把他拽上床，再把他仰面按倒，黑暗中Phil看起来像是一头豹子，四肢舒展，从胳膊到肩膀的肌肉修长而精悍，他用鼻子和嘴唇在Tom的颈项之间拱来拱去，Tom看着他赤裸的背脊，脊椎骨在苍白而布满了纹身的皮肤隐约地隆起，像是锯齿一样。有什么东西在Tom的喉咙里，让他感觉Phil十分美丽。Phil卷起Tom的T恤，舔舐Tom的胸膛，然后Phil坐在Tom身上，又快又狠地骑他，Tom双手紧攥着床单，他呜咽着，叫Phil慢一点。但是Phil根本就不搭理他。在Tom来得及琢磨这种关系是否健康之前，他的腰向上拱起，满足地释放了。然后Phil翻身，睡到他身边，用食指擦拭他脸上的印记。

“祝我生日快乐。”Phil说。

几分钟后他去洗澡，Tom肚子饿了，去厨房切了一块蛋糕，吃到第二块的时候，一抬眼看到Phil，从浴室里出来，显然也打算在睡觉之前偷吃蛋糕，他们互相谨慎地打量了一眼，情况立刻变得十分丑陋，在一场安静的争夺战和互相踩脚趾后，Tom谦逊地发现他赢了，多年来带给他无数尴尬青春期回忆的长腿居然真有点好处。

最后做为补偿，Phil打开一包奥利奥，他们分着蘸牛奶吃，吃到一半的时候，Phil说了一些事情，Tom立刻失去了胃口，然后Phil兴高采烈地吃光了。Tom试着告诉Phil，凭借一张信用卡，他可以想买多少奥利奥就买多少，但是Phil只是怜悯地看着他，嘴唇上还有一圈白色的牛奶印记。

是的，Phil就是一个贱人。

那天晚上Tom没有尖叫着醒来，一直睡到天亮。

快到Tom生日的时候他计划把年假的一半用在生日的时候，意大利，暖和的太阳，食物，没那么多雨，但是Phil抽不出时间来，说是三个高级法医里今年轮到他做警校讲座，所以他们把计划推到了秋天，期间又为了某件愚蠢的事大吵了一架，连Holland和Kitson都意识到有什么不对劲了，而且谁都没心思听Tom念叨，考虑到之前他都是去法医办公室找Phil分享他的个人感情生活暗礁，Tom觉得这一条也可以划掉了。Phil在他附近游曳了几天，越来越感觉像是饥饿的虎鲸，在他不注意的时候露出牙齿，而在他怀疑的时候摆出一副冷漠而厌倦的表情，从各种角度让Tom觉得前所无有地直男。最后他实在忍无可忍，把Phil锁厕所里逼着他听完了道歉，然后Phil出来的时候一脚踹在他胫骨上，而且在他软倒的时候怎么看都像是想把运动鞋踩他脸上。

“没关系。”Phil说。“但是你再把我锁在厕所里一次，那么就没人会再见到你了。”

Tom确保了他的表情看起来充满了尊严。

Brigstock最终批准了Tom秋天休假，表情有点怪异，但总的来说他没说什么，Tom下班的时候买了半打啤酒和吐司，还纵容自己买了新的乡村音乐。Tom到家的时候，Phil还没下班，他打开电视，再把专辑放进CD机，试着做一个从菜谱上学的把戏，最后还是变成了叫外卖，因为法式蔬菜杂烩怎么看都只适合两个人搭配其他东西吃。

Tom一直等到快八点，把菜加热了两次，Phil才回来了，走进门的时候一脸僵硬，用手捂着下半截脸，一言不发，Tom什么也没说，又把菜加热了一次。几分钟后他们在厨房里，坐在桌子的两边，吃汤汁快煮干了的越南菜和杂烩，过了一会儿，Phil长长地呼出一口气，说他要啤酒，Tom递给他一瓶。他们在沉默里吃光了大部分外卖，然后Phil走到客厅里看电视，或者试着看电视，Tom觉得。

Tom洗干净碗碟，把剩菜包好，他回到客厅，看到Phil已经在沙发上睡着了。

他看了一会儿，拿了一张毯子给Phil盖上，Phil没有动弹，然后Tom走开，继续擦洗厨房。十分钟后，Tom回到客厅里，关掉音响，关掉电视，只留下一盏台灯。他站着，端详Phil的脸，想在上面找到一点痛楚的痕迹，即使也许什么也做不到，但至少他可以那么做。没有。只有疲倦。Tom挨着Phil坐了下来，又喝了一瓶啤酒。Phil发出一种声音，在沙发上蹭了蹭。他又看了一眼，确定一切都还好。

有一会儿，Tom为自己感到惊讶。

过了一会儿，他独自回到卧室里睡觉。

在这一年里，在这四十多年里，时不时地，Tom会有一种恐惧，很小而且没有道理，他曾经在其他人身上看到过，在那些离群索居、被什么事情折磨而满怀着愧疚的人身上，他们脸上有一种表情，就像是他们相信自己不值得被人友善地对待，对幸福感到不安，不敢相信自己身上也能发生什么好事。见了太多次，慢慢地就麻木了。一直到Tom躺在床上，突然觉得好像走在一层薄冰上，一切古怪的平静和安逸也会如同雪一样融化，他醒来的时候又是独自一人。

这些恐惧，就如同一个顽固的旧梦，一次又一次挣扎着要冒出头来，要被注意到，要毁灭他，把他变成某种可怖的东西。

Tom等待了一会儿，下床，走到客厅里，看着Phil，Phil快把被子拽到脸上了，一条腿耷拉在地板上。Tom几乎感到内疚，我是如何把自己放到了这个境地的？他记得每一件事。但里面好像并没有什么逻辑。Tom坐下，后脑勺靠着沙发，几乎压着Phil的头发，Phil身上有解剖室刺鼻的气味，一种热度从Phil那边传达到他身上，Tom稍微侧过脸，看着Phil平稳地呼吸，突然，他看见Phil的头发里沾着一点东西，Tom伸手想弄掉，他的手指触碰到Phil的头发的时候，Phil深呼吸了一口气，睁开眼睛，模糊地，有一会儿Phil只是麻木地盯着墙壁，他看着Tom，但一只手却在下意识地摸索什么，他的眼睛直愣愣地对上Tom的视线，有一会儿，Tom在里面看到了恐惧。

他十分熟悉的恐惧。

Tom凑过去，鼻子蹭过Phil的脸颊，他闻到了消毒水的气味。Phil凑过来，贴着他的额头。亲吻他的嘴角。“你在这儿。”Phil说，平静地。拿不准Phil到底是喜欢他哪里。但即使他也许永远也不会知道。那也是Phil的事。

“我哪儿也不会去的。”Tom说。

Tom生日的时候Phil果然没有让人失望，又送了他完全不需要的东西。Tom觉得总有一天他要总结一下Phi为什么在猜测他的兴趣爱好上有如此之高的坏球率，可能有什么更深层次的原因，或者就只是因为Phil很基佬。总之，Tom站在客厅里，纳闷他可以用一个宜家的床头柜做什么，Phil，拒绝帮一把手，大摇大摆、得意洋洋地溜进厨房去长得更胖了，显然很是为自己感到骄傲。Tom和所有零件奋战了半个小时，CD在CD机里，外套在沙发上，罐装啤酒在地上，挫败在他的脸上，他瞪着他做出来的东西，觉得看上去很像是某种有五条腿的栏杆。然后Tom放弃了，走到厨房里拿出一瓶啤酒。Phil很理智地地假装在琢磨怎么用电话呼叫，忽视他的瞪视。

Tom没有订生日蛋糕，没那个习惯，也没搭理Phil对蛋糕过分的兴趣，晚餐的时候他要去楼下的餐厅吃一顿，就这么定了。Tom上了厕所，回到客厅的时候，Phil坐在沙发上，显然正在试图无视他的巧手作品。Phil穿着一件旧T恤，懒洋洋地喝着啤酒，吃着薯片蘸某种酱，要么是没注意到，要么是不在乎他胸膛上那一片碎屑。Tom打了个寒颤，决定忽视。

“我讨厌你每年送我的生日礼物和圣诞礼物。”他指出。

“不用谢。”

“为什么，Phil，为什么？男士护肤用品和哥特乐队CD我都还可以理解。《男人脑子里除了性之外的东西》？那里面是空白的！”

“那是一个事实，而且你需要一个好笔记本。”

“是的。我正需要在现场掏出一本A5的平装书，上面写着《男人脑子里除了性之外的东西》。”

“不用谢。”

那个床头柜越来越像是房间里的大象，但Tom觉得在某种特定的角度（躺在地板上，一只手撑着脑袋，斜着眼看）那看起来还不错，不，别傻了，整个就蠢毙了，下个工作日他就拿回去退。Phil试图说服Tom把遥控器递给他，他还说了些什么，但Tom干脆利落地无视他。他们隔着房间嚷嚷了一会儿，然后他们轮流洗澡剃须换衣服，Tom等待Phil的时候就着干酪棒喝了一点红酒，Holland打电话祝他生日快乐，这是一天里Tom收到的第二个电话，另外一个是问他今年是否还要继续订阅热刺新闻。Phil从卧室里出来的时候穿了他第二好的外套，搭配一件浅蓝色的衬衫，Tom眨了眨眼，想问他第一好的西装和那件粉红色的衬衫怎么了，但还是没敢问。

他们走路去吃西班牙菜，时间接近七点，Kentish Town街边的酒吧和餐馆要么是已经开始营业，要么是正准备开始营业，爵士乐和缓拍舞曲隐隐约约地从半开的门、打开的门和打开的窗户里传来，有什么人在争吵，有什么人在大笑，在大楼与公寓楼之间，光线变成了明亮而恢弘的金色，地平线上却是金红色，混杂着浅淡的紫灰色。空气里弥漫着香料和咖喱的气息，而且显然有人把鱼和薯条炸糊了，天气一旦开始热了起来，人们就开始在室外吃东西，空气里有什么东西让人眼神接触，手指和大腿碰触，但也可能是因为他喝的红酒。Phil走得慢，他走路的姿态一向很奇怪，像是他拿不准到底是要走路还是蹦蹦跳跳，但这不是原因，他望着远处，大概又想起了什么，Tom由得他去，不赶时间，他只祈祷能安静地吃一顿晚饭而不接到任何电话。

任何人都可以认为他们是一对单身汉，或者想找个地方打发时间的酒友，正在寻找个地方对付晚饭。或者朋友，但不可能是兄弟。任何东西。他模糊地想。

餐厅不需要预定位置，他俩面对面地坐着，餐前小吃有点咸，但Tom喜欢他们的烟熏火腿切片搭配蜜瓜，Phil想喝薄荷鸡尾酒，Tom觉得自己脸上的表情可能是愚蠢和嘲讽的混合物，因为Phil挑起一边眉毛，显然决定无视他。其他的部分都很好。他们都要了海鲜饭，因为Phil不肯让步，而且逼着他点烤肉，方便他偷吃。但无论如何，Phil只偷了他的前菜。Tom心情很好，一点没受干扰，甚至抽空听了一会儿背后一对情侣吵架，他们讨论了一会儿伦敦历史，因为显然案件是最适合在他的生日和吃饭的时候讨论的。他们分着吃了甜食，然后Phil吹了个口哨，说Tom真的应该要个蛋糕，这样他就可以吃了。

Tom结账回来的时候Phil在门外等他，一只手揣在裤子口袋里，显然是在打量站在附近的几个青少年，他叼着一支烟，Tom翻了个白眼，告诉Phil他完全就是不耐烦的帮派份子男朋友的化身。Phil踹了他的胫骨一下。

回去的路上他变得沉默，从外套口袋里掏出烟和打火机，一如既往，Tom又感到对香烟熟悉的渴望，就像戒烟之后二十年里每一次别人拿出一支烟的时候一样，但他什么也没说，只是把手揣进裤子口袋里。

 _这会儿他要是亲吻Phil_ _，就会尝到烟的味道。_ Tom想着。看着Phil的脸庞和嘴唇。Phil没注意他，看着其他地方。他平坦的胸膛在衬衫下缓慢地起伏。

一瞬间，Tom感到心烦意乱。使劲用手抚摸嘴唇。拿不准那个想法是哪儿来的。过了一会儿，他觉得愧疚，好像被抓到了做一件很恶劣的事情。操蛋，他想。太迟了朋友。这会儿才想起那是Phil Hendricks。

他揽住Phil的肩膀。

“你就是想牵着我的手，你他妈的就是想牵着我的手。嗯？”Phil嚷嚷，嘴唇之间露出一点牙齿。

“我们这是他妈的在约会啊。”Tom好脾气地说。

“提醒我我是怎么沦落到这一步的。”

“因为你是一个操蛋的阿森纳崇拜者。”

“我为了我的球队做的那些事情啊。”

“是的，你完全就是在与敌同眠。”

“我已经离知道为什么你们那么差劲只差一步了，就这么小的一步。”

“把你的手拿开。”

Phil凑过来，用肩膀碰了他一下。

“我冷啊。”Phil说。

这应该感觉很浪漫的，但是总体来说Tom只感觉到一阵鸡皮疙瘩。而‘在大街上搂着Phil’这档子事在每个层面上都很诡异。但是更诡异的是，他觉得那没什么。

你猜还有什么更诡异的？他理智地不去想了。

而他依然想亲吻Phil。

Tom两只手揣在外套口袋里，雀跃得像是……某种他不太愿意联想的动物，太小了，太有羽毛了，太有翅膀了。光是把他自己和那么一个形象联系在一起，就足以导致精神创伤。

“你冷和你捏我屁股有什么联系？人渣。”他反驳。

Tom决定走路到球场，他一路走一边打嗝，觉得真的不应该点双份，隐约觉得一晚上大概会跑四到五次厕所，这是怎么回事？二十岁的时候他可以独自吃五磅烤鸡然后神气活现地再吃下五磅曲奇赶去酒吧喝一晚上酒， _那个高个年轻人是谁啊？_ Phil打了个哈欠，也没什么意见。说了些表达无聊的感想。Tom无视他。他们在杂货店买了一瓶可乐，分着喝。Phil建议他们找个纸袋装着，这个主意的无聊程度甚至超过了Tom能想到的，他只是干脆利落地继续无视。快走到草坪的时候，他的手指搂住Phil的腰，手触碰他的髋骨上的一点，那地方没肉，而且所有曲线和角度都不对，Tom很确定他看起来非常白痴。但他肯定他的生日晚餐正在迅速地变成一个约会，但他觉得这就是个暖和的、适合搂搂抱抱之类见不得人的事的日子，只是Phil是绝对不会那么做的，他憎恨任何在公共场合的亲密举动，任何让他从‘我才不在乎呢’的坏小子瞬间变成甜甜蜜蜜的小基佬的举动。这里面有什么道理，但Tom不知道自己是否像知道。

有两个男孩和他们侧身走过，打扮大概是想看起来像个说唱歌手，但是总体来说效果更接近衣服和裤子都买大了两码，全都危险地朝球鞋上坠，他们不得不一边走路一边把裤子朝上拽。金发的一个脸上露出个白痴而恶劣的笑容，张开嘴，想说点什么，但是他的视线停留在Tom脸颊上的伤疤上，张了张嘴，什么也没说。

“该死的基佬！”他们走远的时候，背后传来一声。

“看起来他还是下定决心，觉得他的观点比人身安全更重要。”Phil指出。

“很高兴现在的年轻人这么勇敢。”Tom赞同。

“不要想着去追打。”

“我有受到一点诱惑。”Tom表示，又喝了一口可乐。

但是空气里一定有什么东西，让他觉得被软化了，只想继续散步。所以Tom耸了耸肩，继续研究怎么才能让自己看起来不像个正费心讨好Phil的六英尺二大块头呆瓜，因为那完全不符合事实。

Phil想去踢球，但Tom指出草地上显然正在进行六人对抗赛的那一小群人，怎么看最大的都不超过五年级，而且很可能附近正有家长监视，想看出他们的孩子身上有没有哪怕一点儿天赋。而Phil，怎么看也不像是个退役球星，更别说他还穿着靴子。Phil说他屁话太多了，坐在草地上，伸了个懒腰，夕阳的光线照在他脸上，他眼睛紧闭，半张着嘴，一副疲倦的样子。Tom一只手放在身侧，在草地上睡下，脑子里一片空白。还是觉得他不应该点双份。

“……现在亨利带球过人！看啊他迅速地超越了保利尼奥！做得好！他状态神勇，无人可挡。亨利用一个漂亮的回旋……！他又过了两个人！有谁能阻止他吗？！看啊道森和诺顿冲了出来，这是一个越位陷阱吗？不，亨利没有上当。好样的亨利！现在他到底能不能……”

“闭嘴，亨利能跑出一小时十公里就很不错了。”

“你们听见了赛场的欢呼吗？是的那是枪手们的欢呼。我现在就可以听到。那是什么声音。是的，是我们的声音。无论是在海布里，还是在白鹿巷。我们都不可战胜，现在回到赛场……啊，又进球了！热刺能摆脱他们的低迷状态吗？”

“蠢蛋。”Tom懒洋洋地说。

Phil两手举过肩膀，他叹了口气，然后他回过头，一只手按着草皮，他拽起Tom的外套，遮住他们的脸，然后他亲吻Tom的嘴唇。他的呼吸里有可乐的气味，还有一点烟味。但除此之外，他眼睛里带着一点Tom大概永远也搞不懂的十分温柔的神色。然后他放下Tom的外套下摆，坐在Tom旁边，一只手耷拉在膝盖上。他昂着头，脸上带着一种粗野而顽劣的笑容，嘴唇之间露出一点牙齿，夕阳的光线照亮了他的眼睛和鼻子的一侧。

“这是为了什么？”

“家长指导观看画面。”Phil闪烁地说，嘴唇扭曲了一下。

Tom的手指触碰Phil的膝盖，喉咙里有什么东西梗着，第一百万次，他想着要是他是其他的什么人，其他任何人，也许他就知道应该怎么做，知道怎么做才是正确的。

但是事实很简单，Phil Hendricks不想要其他人。

而他也不想要。

“你还是一个可悲的人渣厂粉。”他说。

“是的。”

“好吧。”他说，突然再也想不到有什么可说的。草尖透过裤子戳着他的大腿和屁股。但是他感觉柔软，几乎不感觉害怕。

“Tom，这个……我不是在开玩笑，你要认真地听。”

他点了点头。

“有一点你一直是对的，那是真的，我喜欢你。”他说得认真，但是只是在说一个事实。

他不等待回答。也不等待是否有一个未来，在那里，他也许得到了他想要的，也许没有得到。也许在那里，Tom还是会尖叫着醒来，厌恶睡觉，时不时害怕其他人的触碰，疯狂地想要做好所有事情。但是Phil Hendricks肩膀强壮，他身上仍然有地方Tom不了解，他是Tom唯一的朋友，是个男人，Tom见过他微笑和流泪，满怀着恨意和绝望，有一些微弱的梦想：学会做饭，成为一个父亲，和某个人共度一生。而不知道为什么，他想要和Tom在一起。Tom琢磨着，在他疯狂的头脑里，想和Phil度过所有快乐的、悲伤的、可怖的、平静的日子看起来是一个事实，已经是一个事实，也许每一个这样的念头都是错的，无可救药而可悲的。

而他想给Phil所有他想要的。

如果那是错的，那他大概就没有对过。

Tom等待了一下，然后他睁开眼睛，看着Phil的侧脸。

_这个故事里每一句话都是真的，而你不需要是其他样子。_

“好吧。”他眨了眨眼，又说了一次。

在远处，有什么人正在为什么东西欢呼，他微笑了起来。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢所有的校对，没有你们，这个故事大概会是另外一个更挫的样子。感谢Stella，她孜孜不倦地帮我翻译了那么多的狗屁不通的对话和句子。
> 
> Phil想收养孩子是原著里的剧情，感兴趣请阅读第六本。
> 
> 以及一如既往，感谢你看到这里。
> 
> 谢谢。


End file.
